de tristeza a dicha
by namizake killer
Summary: hinata y sakura abandonaron a naruto el queda hundido en la tristeza y la soledad pero lo resacatan una personas que no se esperaba luego de coseguir felicidad hinata y sakura intentan de nuevo estar con el rubio pero tendran que pasar por las demas chicas narutoxharem
1. Chapter 1

Hola compañeros como ya eh dicho soy nuevo y comenzare con una historia bonita pachosa espero les guste.

Capitulo 1: abriendo la realidad

Todo comienza en konoha luego de la 4° guerra ninja sasuke había vuelto a la aldea por petición de itachi y sakura dejo a naruto por volver a ¨su sasuke-kun¨ y hinata decidió dejarlo para intentar con kiba **(gran error de ambas) **y aquí empieza la historia

Se observa a un naruto muy triste por su ¨gran pérdida¨ en el campo de entrenamiento 7 viendo y reflexionando su vida de cómo perdió a sus dos amores y, ahora que haría? En lo que pensaba decidió ir por un ramen y al llegar pidió lo de siempre áyame al verlo triste se acerco.

-**que sucede naruto-kun te noto deprimido-**dijo áyame con preocupación por el joven rubio-**bueno es que lo que paso es que perdí a mis personas más queridas, hinata y sakura -**respondió el rubio con semblante triste -_**¨esas desgraciadas, como lo dejaron el es tan lindo¨- **_pensó con un lindo sonrojo-**no te preocupes naruto-kun ya habrá alguien o muchas que te quieran-**dijo refiriéndose a ella y unas ¨amigas ¨ de ella que compartían sentimientos por el rubio-**como quien ?**-pregunto con algo de desgano y la castaña se tenso un poco como decirle al joven rubio que ella estaba perdidamente loca por él y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea-**te lo diré ….. si me acompañas a almorzar en el bosque mañana-**dijo con un sonrojo notado por el rubio pero no dijo nada –**está bien áyame-chan-**dijo sonriendo zorrunamente , cosa que sonrojo a la castaña.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerca del ichiraku se aprecia a una inuzuka muy bella y a una ambu con cabello morado que ardían de celos por la castaña que iba a salir con el rubio ya que ellas pensaban invitarlo pero nada podían hacer lo habían acordado.

_Flash back_

_Se aprecian a tres chicas bastante bonitas discutiendo sobre algo._

_ya les dije el es mio-__dijo yugao con enojo-__como puede serlo el es mio yo lo conozco desde mas pequeño-__dijo áyame – __digan lo que quieran el se quedara conmigo con mis encantos –__dijo hana inuzuka y siguieron con su discusión hasta muy tarde y una de todas dijo –__porque no lo compartimos al fin y al cabo es el ultimo uzumaki y namizake puede ejercer poligamia –__propuso yugao y las otras suspiraron sabían que era cierto así que accedieron si conquistaban al rubio lo compartirían…._

_Fin flash back_

Ahora tenían que aguantarse ya que luego tendrían su oportunidad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXen el país de las olas se observa a una hermosa pelinegra saliendo del pueblo

**Mandale mis saludos a naruto-niichan haku-san-**dijo el pequeño inari junto a tazuna-**si lo hare inari-**dijo con una sonrisa y sin más salió a konoha** -¨naruto-kun la ultima vez casi muero y no te dije lo que siento pero esta vez te lo diré y estaremos junto y alejare de esa niña de MI naruto-kun¨-**pensó sonrojada como tomate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**¨Me alegro de por fin encontrar al hombre que amo y luchare por él, debí haber insistido en casarnos aquella vez que combatimos y así lo hubiera alejado de **_**esa**_**pero no importa luchare por ti naruto-kun como que me llamo shizuka¨-**pensó una hermosa chica que navegaba hacia konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E rubio estaba por dormir cuando kurama lo llamo pero era diferente su voz era dulce y tranquilizadora lo que sorprendió al rubio fue que era voz de mujer solo le dijo ¨**nuestra vida cambiara y toda tristeza será opacada por felicidad¨ **y de allí yano dio nada y el rubio se fue a dormir y esa noche soñó con una hermosa chica pelirroja que estaba algo sonrojada

**Fin del capítulo 1 continuara….**

**Será masivo harem y sakura y hinata querrán volver con el rubio pero no podran**


	2. recuerdos y amor demoniaco

Hola amigos estoy aquí y les dejo otro capitulo deee…..

**De tristeza a dicha**

**Capitulo 2 – recuerdos y amor demoniaco**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amanecía en konoha los aldeanos ya estaban con sus diversos trabajos y nuestro amigo rubio estaba entrenando en el bosque cuando fue jalado a su paisaje mental donde no encontró a kiuby sino a una hermosa chica con cabellera de fuego y curvas que cualquier hombre desearía.

**Hola naruto-kun –**dijo la chica con tono ligeramente provocador**-q-quien e-res tu?-**pregunto un tanto sonrojado por la figura del kiuby-**no me reconoces gaki?-**pregunto con burla la pelirroja- **K-KURAMA?!-**grito exaltado-**en el blanco naruto-kun –**dijo con gesto de burla**- pero cómo?-yo siempre eh sido hembra, no lo habías notado?-no, lo siento kura-chan-**dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que sonrojo al pelirroja-**bueno y-ya lo sabes, n-naruto-kun?-**dijo un tanto nerviosa porque el rubio se acerco porque noto su sonrojo-**mmm estas muy caliente no estarás enferma kura-chan-**la ojirroja solo dijo que no con la cabeza pues no confiaba en su voz-**bueno kura-chan me tengo que ir, debo prepararme para mi cita con áyame-chan-**dijo un poco emocionado cosa que lleno de celos a la pelirroja – **aaa y porque tan repentina emoción-**dijo con celos aparentes-**pues no se pero áyame-chan es importante para mi tanto como tu kura-chan- **dijo sonriendo y sonrojando a la pelirroja- **a bueno …yo …etto..mendokusei—**dijo tartamudeando por lo que dijo el rubio-**si bueno quizá así las olvide un rato-**dijo cabizbajo y kurama recordó cómo es que esta así.

_**Flash back**_

_Naruto se encontraba feliz ya había logrado traer a sasuke de regreso la cuarta guerra había acabado y había paz pero extrañamente sentía que algo iba a salir mal y qué razón tuvo._

_Iba a visitar a la obaa-chan cuando escucho una conversación que le pareció interesante-__**entonces tu serás mi sucesor para este puesto –**__dijo tsunade-__**hai hokage-sama-**__dijo la voz que naruto reconoció como sasuke-__**no dejes que naruto se entere yo lo siento por el nisiquiera subiré su rango seguirá siendo un gennin que fácilmente destruye las cinco naciones con una mano-**__dijo con un tanto de miedo-__**no se preocupe hokage –sama guardare discreción-**__dijo el azabache con sonrisa triunfal y naruto sintió todos sus sueños caer al escuchar eso y sin más se fue con la mirada gacha._

_Días después de eso iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente pensando en que hariaahora cuando sintió que choco con alguien y el cayó al suelo, no era nadie más que sakura el rubio pensó que se podría desahogar pero lo que paso después no se lo esperaba ni por asomo-__**quítate baka no vez que llevo estas flores para sasuke-kun a un lado-**__y sin más lo pateo en la cara y lo aparto del camino__**-porque haces eso sakura-chan?-**__pregunto triste el rubio-__**lo hago porque no vales nada y nunca le llegaras ni a los talones a mi sasuke-kun no eres más que una basura que lo opaca porque el debió vencer a madara y al juubi no tu **__– y sin más se fue dándole la espalda y dejándolo dolido._

_Así estuvo por unos días luego vino lo peor se encontró a hinata mientras caminaba y decidió saludarla y pensó en su declaración y pensaba en decirle algo e intentarlo quizá funcionaba pero nuevamente se equivoco pues ella actuaba distinto_

_**Hola hinata-chan-**__dijo un poco alegre__**-a hola naruto -**__dijo distante__** –que te pasa hinata-chan-**__pregunto preocupado-__**deja de molestar baka-**__dijo con enfado-__**n-nani?-**__pregunto extrañado-__**mejor **_**vete y deja de molestarme baka, no quiero que kiba-kun te vea y piense mal ya que tu pedazo de**_** mierda no eres nada alado de el-**__dijo con enfado y sin más se fue y dejo al pobre rubio sumamente triste y a una kiuby queriendo liberarse u matar a esa perras por tratar así a su naruto._

_**Fin de flash back**_

Al recordar eso kurama se puso furiosa con esas dos queriendo salir y matarlas pero por ahora solo podía reconfortar al rubio.

**Ya naruto-kun no valen la pena ellas dos no te merecen ay más personas que si te quieren por ser tu-**dijo un tanto roja y refiriéndose a ella y ciertas amigas del rubio-**ayame-cha dijo lo mismo y no se a quien se refiera pero bueno quizá me lo diga hoy-**dijo el joven rubio y de inmediato kurama se lleno de celos y fue rodeada por un aura negra de puro enojo y que asusto al pobre rubio-**COMO QUE TE VAS CON ELLA Y ME DEJAS A MI SOLA Y ABANDONADA Y QUIZA HASTA LE DES BESITOS Y YO AQUÍ NO?! PERO CLARO DEJA A LA QUE TE AMA COMO LOCA SOLA!-**grito sin pensar en sus palabras y el rubio la miraba impactado y sonrojado por lo que dijo kurama y entonces fue donde la peliroja se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se lleno de vergüenza-**lo dices encerio?-**pregunto el rubio un poco emocionado y la peliroja no dijo nada y se lanzo hacia el y le dio un beso en los labios en mucho amor que el rubio correspondió muy bien-**si naruto-kun te amo como nunca y quiero pasar mi vida contigo-**dijo la peliroja muy acarameladamente-**yo igual kura-hime , quieres ser mi novia? –**pregunto pon tono pícaro-**SI!-**respondió efusivamente la pelirroja y volvió a besarlo y una vez terminaron el beso el rubio se iba a retirar pero la ojirora lo detuvo para decirle algo ¨**naruto-kun sabes que al ser el ultimo de tu clan puedes ejercer poligamia?**- el rubio asintió -**bueno pues lo que te quiero decir es que te compartiré con mas chicas siempre y cuando las ames y ellas a tino quiero que sea por ambicion ni interés y puedes buscar esposas pronto están más cerca de lo que crees-** y el rubio se marcho algo confundido y dejando a la pelirroja dando brinquitos de felicidad

**Continuara….**

**Bien ahora amigos si leen esto quiero que me den alguien más para el harem y lo dejen en los reviews gracias nos leemos.**


	3. cita y¿celos?

**Buueno amigos compadre les traigo el siguiente capitulo pero primero respuestas a los reniews**

DarthMC- **si pondré a shion le dare oportunidad**

Kamen Rider Predator – **bien amigo pondré a hanabi pero no a ino recuerdaque es fangirl**

Laen Notria-**mira no pondré de otros animes pero sige mis historias que ire haciendo en algunas pondré de otros animes o asi.**

**Bien sin más preámbulos el capitulo 3 deeee…..**

**De tristeza a dicha **

**Capitulo 3: cita y …. ¿celos?**

Una vez el rubio se fue de su paisaje mental se alisto para su cita con áyame , una vez se ducho decidió no llevar su traje de siempre y se puso unos pantalones negros unos convers, una playera negra **(nota en esta historia pondré de vez en cuando ropa de este tipo**) una vez listo partió hacia el ichiraku donde había quedado con áyame eran las 2:40 así que aun tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar pues habían quedado a las 3 y el ichiraku no quedaba lejos así que llego rápidamente y diviso a áyame que tenía una ropa que resaltaba bien sus curvas **(nota no se me ocurrió nada se los dejo a la imaginación) **y una canasta de comida para el almuerzo en el bosque, la castaña se acerco lentamente al rubio que estaba sonrojado y con la boca abierta por la belleza de la chica y también estaba su inquilina que estaba algo celosa por la reacción del rubio, la castaña solo le cerró la boca y le dedico una risita traviesa y partieron hacia el bosque.

Durante el camino los dos iban hablando de asuntos triviales, una que otra broma del rubio y sonrisas y sonrojos de la castaña, al llegar encontraron un prado junto a un rio y con varias flores creciendo a su alrededor cosas que daba un toque romántico.

**Bien naruto-kun ya llegamos ahora tu expande la lona y yo iré sacando los platos y la comida vale?-**y el rubio contesto con un asentimiento con la cabeza y al cabo de unos minutos terminaron con su labor y se dispusieron a comer era un ambiente tranquilo y sereno lleno de paz y al terminar de comer la castaña saco un pastel que por cierto tenia forma de corazón cosa que extraño al rubio pero no pregunto y áyame le sirvió una rebanada de pastel y cuando el rubio la probo quedo impactado.

**Áyame tu lo preparaste verdad?-**la castaña solo asintió sonrojada-**quisiera saber porque tenía forma de corazón-**dijo sonrojando a la castaña- **a bueno etto…. Recuerdas lo te dije ayer-**el rubio asintió-**pues yo hace mucho tiempo que te eh querido decir algo yo…yo yo…YO TE AMO NARUTO-KUN!-**dijo gritando, sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados y sorprendiendo al rubio- **áyame-chan yo también te amo-**dijo amorosamente el rubio ambos se acercaron sellaron su amor su amor con un tierno beso disfrutándolo al separarse estabas muy sonrojados-**aya-chan quieres compartir la vida conmigo?-SI! Mi KITSUNE!-**dijo con lagrimas de felicidady derribando al rubio y besándolo efusivamente y el rubio correspondiendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerca de donde estaban ellos unos momentos antes se observa a una pelirrosa y una ojiperla sumamente tristes porque a sakura, sasuke no la pelaba y a hinata kiba le había sido infiel con una pelirroja de suna y ambas se arrepentían de haberle hecho eso al rubio y ya estabas incluso haciendo planes como compensarlo para que vuelva a ellas pero de pronto escucharon un grito-**YO TE AMO NARUTO-KUN!-**eso las lleno de celos y un solo pensamiento cruzo su cabeza-_**¨quien es esa que le dijo eso a mi naruto-kun¨- **_y como si hubieran dado toque de guerralas dos salieron disparadas hacia donde escucharon el grito y lo que vieron les dio una punzada en el corazón al ver a su rubio siendo besado por áyame y peor aun que este correspondía y ellas morían de celos queriendo estar el lugar de áyame pero no podían y solo se retiraron algo tristes pero con algo claro –**luchare por ti naruto-kun!**-pensaron con mucha determinación ambas chicas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea se ve a dos kunoichis muy bellas entrando, una castaña con ojos perla y a otra castaña con su cabello atado en dos bolitas y ambas tenían algo en mente **-¨me tuve que ir a esta misión mucho tiempo pero regrese lo más rápido por ti naruto-kun sanare tu corazón y te alejare de una vez por todas de la estúpida de mi hermana y de esa rara teñida lo juro como que me llamo hanabi –naruto –kun ahora si ya eh juntado valor y te diré lo que siento de una vez por todas y no te volverán a lastimar lo prometo- **dijo tenten y ambas se despidieron yéndose a descansar ya luego buscarían al rubio

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 3 Y SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE ACTUALIZO RAPIDO SIMPLE ESTUDIO, TRABAJO Y ME SOBRA TIEMPO SOY BIEN CHIDO AL CASO FIN BIEN SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**ENRREDO…. CAZERIA DE AMOR **

**SALE NOS LEEMOS BUENO SI QUIEREN QUE ALGUIEN MAS SE UNA AL HAREM DEJENLO EN LOS RENIEWS NOS LEEMOS.**


	4. enredos y cacería de amor

**Hola mis amigo bueno comenzaremos con este nuevo capítulo pero antes contestare reniews**

**Laen Notria:mira quizá la ponga pero no fue alguien así que influyera mucho así que quizá la piense.**

**Kamen Rider Predator**** – no te preocupes la decisión de tsunade-baka traerá varios problemas en una reunión de kages mas adelante. Y sobre eso de las madres no se no se vería bien naruto con mujeres adultas no crees?**

**DarthMC****-amigo yo también quisiera hacerlos más largos pero como te has dado cuenta si leíste todo el capitulo pasado yo estudio, trabajo y me sobra tiempo para esto así que por favor no me recuerdes mi tortura.**

**Bien sin más comenzare con**

**De tristeza a dicha **

**Enredos y casería de amor**

Luego de que nuestra nueva parejita se separara tomaron las cosas y regresaron a la aldea donde muchas aldeanas se comían al rubio con la mirada puesto que la ropa que traía le resaltaba muy bien su embarnecido cuerpo y estas se ganaban una mirada de odio por parte de áyame que se aferraba a uno de sus brazos diciendo y proclamando que era suyo bueno no completamente pero si una parte y así se dirigieron a la casa de ayame y se despidieron con un beso-**hasta luego aya-chan-**dijo con amor el joven rubio-**hasta mañana mi kitsune-**dijo con tono algo soñador la castaña y así el rubio se fue dejando a la castaña suspirando por él.

Mientras caminaba a su departamento se sentía algo incomodo por las miradas de las mujeres y las de envidia de algunos hombres iba pensando que hacer ahora ya que no podría ser hokage pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que había un perro con rasgos de lobo que traía un papel en el hocico y que ofrecía a naruto que al tomarlo el perro desapareció en una cortina de humo cosa que extraño al rubio pero no le dio importancia y leyó la carta….

_**Hola naruto-kun necesito decirte algo importante de suma urgencia ven al bosque alado del bosque de la muerte te espero**_

_**Con amor: Hana Inuzuka**_

Naruto al creen que era algo importante se disponía a correr pero no recorrió ni diez metro cuando dos kunai cayeron de lados opuestos pero casi al mismo tiempo pero lo más extraño era que ambos tenían mensajes así que los tomo y se dispuso a leerlos el primero decía –

**Konichiwa naruto-kun necesito decirte algo ya ven a mi casa ya por favor hace mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo pero hasta ahora puedo ven lo mas pronto posible **

**Con cariño tenten **-y esta estaba firmada con u beso de lápiz labial esto extraño al rubio pero luego se enteraría y leyó la segunda

_**Buen día naruto-kun bueno veras hoy llegue de una misión que tardo mucho y quisiera verte para decirte algo que no pude antes de irme pues no te encontré y ahora que regrese te lo diré te espero afuera de la mansión hyuga **_

_**Te quiere hanabi.**_

**y ahora que estará pasando?- **se preguntaba mentalmente mientras kurama estaba bastante enojada pues sabía a dónde iba eso pero comprendía la situación pero ella tenía la ventaja de saber lo que pensaba el rubio y las demás no, si la kiuby era feliz con esa ventaja, al tiempo de eso el rubio llego a su apartamento y encontró otro mensaje en su mesa.

_**Saludos naruto-kun ven al campo de entrenamiento 7 necesito decirte algo que no puede esperar no tardes**_

_**Con amor Yugao **_

Y con esto el rubio quedo muy confundido-**que querrán conmigo?-**pensó algo extrañado por esos mensajes pero recordó algo no había entrenado que haría?

Y de pronto se le ocurrió algo-**claro mandare algunos clones para ver que necesitan y yo estaré entrenando como no se me ocurrió-**exclamo como si fuera la verdad del mundo y así creo 4 clones que fueron a sus respectivos destinos y el rubio se dirigió al bosque sur al lado opuesto a donde sus clones se habían ido.

Cada clon llego a su destino casi al mismo tiempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CON TENTEN

Esta estaba esperando al rubio se había quitado sus conguitos de cabello y lo traía suelto y cabe decir que se veía bastante bien estaba pensando que diría cuando oyó que tocaron la puerta y fua a abrir armándose de valor para lo que seguía-**¨vamos…. Tu puedes solo dile lo que siente y ya¨ **pensó dándose valor y así abrió la puerta encontrándose a su adorable rubio mirándola con algo de cariño por cómo se veía y la castaña se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del rubio quedaron unos segundos hasta que tenten dijo-**adelante naruto-kun-**dijo amablemente la castaña**-gracias tenten-chan-**dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña, **ambos** se sentaron en el sillón y entonces el rubio pregunto-**bueno, que me querías decir áyame-chan?-**pregunto el rubio poniendo nerviosa a la castaña-**veras te cite porque quería decirte que yo desde hace mucho tiempo…yo…..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CON HANA

Esta estaba esperando al rubio sentada bajo un árbol meditando sobre **¨como se lo digo¨** pero no pensó mucho pues el rubio apareció repentinamente saludándola efusivamente-**hola Hana-chan como has estado?-**pregunto sonriendo zorrunamente sonrojando a la inuzuka-**b-bien gracias naruto-kun-**dijo con algo de nerviosismo la castaña-**bueno Hana-chan para que me has llamado que es tan importante?-**pregunto el rubio poniendo nerviosa a la castaña-**b-bueno …..v-veras …y-yo…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CON HANABI

Esta esperaba al rubio un poco más calmada pero estaba un tanto nerviosa y así como si lo hubiera invocado naruto apareció-**hola hanabi-chan que tal te fue en tu misión?-**pregunto felizmente el ojiazul-**bien gracias acabo de regresar y fue un éxito-**dijo con felicidad aparente algo poco común en ella**-si me lo contaste en el mensaje hablando de eso que me querías decir?-**pregunto acercándose un poco** -pues …. Yo es que lo que pasa es que yo….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CON YUGAO

Todos pensarían que ella estaría tranquila y calmada quizá hasta era la más nerviosa y ansiosa y ya empezó a imaginar ella y el rubio casados con hijos viviendo felices y sin querer se le escapo una sonrisa soñadora y se metió a su mundo de fantasía y no vio llegar al rubio y el al notarla ausente pensó algo se acerco y le tapo los ojos**-naruto?**-pregunto emocionada-**ese soy yo!-**dijo señalándose-**ya lo sé jejejej –**dijo contenta y y viendo al rubio con amor-**bueno cambiando de tema yugi-chan que me tenias que decir-**pregunto algo ansioso por saber**-veras Naru-kun yo …. Yoo-yo…..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PVO DE LOS 4 CLONES

**(nota los clones comparten la misma mente y saben lo que los otros hacen menos el real)¨porque estarán tan raras?¨**pensaban los rubio pero lo que escucharon los dejo en shock**-yo te amo naruto-kun!-**exclamaron las 4 casi al tiempo sorprendiendo a los rubios

FIN PVO DE LOS 4 CLONES

Las cuatros solo vieron la cara de shock de su rubio antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo cosa que las enojo bastante **¨que?! Un clon de sombra, donde esta el real agg al diablo le daré caza no me va a dejar con la duda ¡¨**pensaron al tiempo que salían a buscar al pobre rubio que quizá sufriría **(pobre TT-TT ) ** y cada una lo buscaba a su manera Hana con sus compañeros caninos , hanabi con su byakugan, tenten con sus sellos sensores que puso en toda la aldea y yugao con sus habilidades censoras.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CON EL POBRE DE NARUTO

Este estaba entrenando cuando recibió la información de sus clones y se puso pálido sabia bien que enojadas y por separado eran un peligro ahora estaban juntas y contra el así que hizo algo entro al modo sannin para ver que tal lejos estaba y algo lo dejo pálido estaban peligrosamente cerca así que hizo lo más sensato que un hombre haría CORRER! Y rezarle a kami-sama que cuidara bien de su alma….se escondió en una cueva esperando el fin ya que estaban cerca… demasiado.

**Te encontré!- **gritaron las 4 luego se miraron sorprendidas y luego con enojo** – el es mío aléjense!- **Y así empezó la discusión por el rubio el cual temía por que se le fueran encima….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BIEN ASI TERMINA EL CAPITULO 4 HASTA LUEGO DEJEN RENIEWS PARA QUE DEN SU OPINION Y PARA AGREGAR COSAS **

**SIGUIENTE**

**SORPRESA, REUNION Y CONFLICTO.**


	5. sorpresas,reunión,conflicto

**Hooola … regrese lo siento por no subir capitulo estos tres días les contare lo que paso en esta pequeña viñeta**

Namizake**- bien ahora escribiré el siguiente capítulo.- **de repente padres salvajes aparecen

Mi padre-**hijo nos vamos a visitar a la familia regresamos el domingo-**

Yo-**como? y a qué hora nos vamos?**

Padre-** a la de ya ¡ -**y me subieron al coche y no tenía mi celular y estuve 3 días sin internet

**Fin **

**Y eso paso, ahora responderé reniews.**

Harry peru-**gracias por el apoyo y por tus consejos los tomare en cuenta**

DarthMC –**como me están pidiendo lo de ino quizá la ponga pero le va a batallar un poco eh **

Anacoreta **gracias por el apoyo sigue leyendo esta bonita historia**

Kamen Rider Predator-**si tienes razón pero recuerda que yugao y hana no son tan mayores como las madres de hinata y sakura asi que quizá ponga a shizune y anko**

**Bien esos fueron los reniews ahora**

**De tristeza a dicha**

**Capitulo 5- sorpresas, reunión y conflicto**

El pobre de naruto estaba atrapado en esa cueva con cuatro kunoichis bien capacitadas con armas y muy enfadadas que solo podía temblar esperando lo mejor hasta que se dio cuenta de algo el suelo no estaba frio y duro estaba ¿afelpado y tibio? Y con algo de temor miro hacia abajo topándose con un enorme oso grislei a punto de despertar por el escándalo de las kunoichis y con cuidado y sigilo se iba a levantar pero el oso se levanto completamente y al ver el alboroto en su territorio rugió con fuerza persiguiendo a todos los que estaban allí hasta que lo perdieron subiéndose a un árbol donde esperaron a que el oso se aburriera y se fuera y asi se fue pasando los 10 minutos y todos bajaron del árbol suspirando de alivio de no ser alcanzados y verse obligados a atacar al oso.

**Bien naruto-kun ahora me explicas por qué no te presentaste bien y derecho a mi casa-**exigio tenten con algo de enojo-**bu-bue-bueno es una historia bastante larga historia**-dijo el rubio algo cansado**-pues dilo ya!-**exigieron todas a la vez-**bueno todas ustedes me enviaron un mensaje a la vez y yo tenía entrenamiento pendiente y mejor decidí que enviar un clon a cada una seria buena idea y asi yo entrenaría y….. Ellos desaparecieron cuando les dijeron algo.-**dijo esto último con tono algo pícaro sonrojando a las chicas al recordar como se le declararon al rubio-**bu-bueno pero eso no explica porque me dejaste asi-**dijo haciendo un tierno puchero y las demás asintieron sintiéndose igual.-**miren chicas de haber sabido que era para decirme eso hubiera ido personalmente y corresponder como se debe…. Antes de darles una respuesta chicas quiero que me digan si lo que sienten por mi es real o algo pasajero?-**pregunto sabiamente el joven rubio-**naruto desde hace mucho tiempo de que me enamore de ti tu determinación, alegría, y esa hiperactividad tuya te hacen único y cuando caíste en esa tristeza se me rompió el corazón y yo quiero curarte además estoy consciente de que ellas se sienten lo mismo que yo-** dijo como toda una poeta la pelimorada, estas palabras tocaron el corazón del rubio que sonrió y se le escapo unas lagrimas de felicidad-**quien diría que yo mereciera el amor de ustedes chicas-**dijo con un poco de amargura recordando como lo trataron los aldeanos y hanabi se acerco y lo abrazo con cariño-**tu te mereces eso y más naruto-kun-**y asi las demás se acercaron y también abrazaron al rubio llorando por su felicidad que les esperaba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En otro lugar lejano a donde estaba nuestro rubio amigo, los kages habían convocado una reunión para discutir el sucesor del hokage pues los kages no estaban muy de acuerdo que digamos.

**Como que pone a ese traídos como hokage eh hokage-sama?-**pregunto un poco molesto gaara por que esa anciana no había escogido a su hermano –**no lo permito que se refiera asi a uchiha-sama kazekage-sama-**dijo defendiendo al azabache** –mire hokage seamos honestos el uchiha es un traidor deserto, asesino a sus ninjas y se infiltro en su aldea como renegado y todavía será premiado por eso en que está pensando?-**dijo el raikage defendiendo al rubio-**él era el ninja más capacitado para ese puesto-**dijo la hokage con simpleza-**hokage-sama nosotros sabemos que naruto-san a deseado ser hokage desde hace mucho el es amable, respetuoso y además que él puede destruir todas las cinco naciones con una mano sin hacer esfuerzo-**dijo con orgullo y un lindo sonrojo la mizukage-**yo no iba a poner a ese monstruo como hokage el fue el causante de la guerra de la perdida de mis seres queridos-**dijo algo irritada y esto provoco que todos los demás kages y shizune se pusieran furiosos pues el joven rubio se gano su respeto con su manera de ser y su modo de actuar y cabe decir que la mizukage y shizune estaban a dos palabras más de saltarle encima y decirle que se retractara a base de golpes-**NO LE PERMITO QUE SE EXPRESE ASI DE NARUTO-KUN SERAS MUCHO LA HOKAGE PERO CON EL NO TE METES!-**grito con furia la mizukage –**ja no vas a decir que te gusta ese demonio o sí?-**dijo con gesto de burla-**numero uno no te refieras asi a naruto-kun y dos si si lo amo con todo mi ser y si vuelves a decir algo malo sobre el te juro que no veraz el día de mañana- **dijo con un instinto asesino que dejaría al juubi en vergüenza que asusto mucho a la hokage-**hokage-sama los kages discutiremos este asunto 20 minutos por favor espere afuera-**dijo gaara con el ceño fruncido y asi la hokage y shizune.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Afuera de la sala

**Lady hokage no debe referirse asi a naruto-kun-**dijo shizune con el ceño fruncido y con aire asesino-**solo me refiero a él como lo que es-**y sin que se lo esperara recibió una bofetada por parte de su aprendiz-**será mucho mi maestra y mi hokage pero no permito que se refiera asi a él me ah escuchado?, el es el único que a logrado cautivar mi corazón y enamorarme como una loca quinceañera asi que nunca más vuelva a insultarlo-**dijo la pelinegra dándole la espalda y yéndose a otro lado.

La hokage se había quedado en shock ese demonio tenía a su aprendiz y a la mizukage muertas por el sin ningún esfuerzo y asi se quedo reflexionando sobre lo que dijo e hizo y creció un sentimiento de culpa que le apresaba el pecho pero no tardo mucho reflexionando porque una secretaria le dijo que ya podía entrar y asi entro.

Adentro los kages la estaban viendo con una mirada seria y una de de en fado por parte de la mizukage-**bien hokage-sama al ver los hechos acontecidos aquí se a decidido cortar las alianza con konoha, cuatro naciones seguirán unidas konoha ya no formara parte de la alianza shinobi-**dijo con una sonrisa el kazekage estaba feliz pues recibiría su merecido por decir esas cosas de su hermano-**pero porque?!-**pregunto extrañada pues eso traería problemas a la aldea**-tenemos nuestras razones hokage-sama-**dijo con burla la mizukage-**además se hará un acuerdo donde sus shinobis pueden cambiar de aldea si lo desean-**volvió a decir la mizukage esperando que su naruto valla hacia ella y al pensar eso comenzó a imaginarse la boda y la luna de miel y asi siguió su mente cochambrosa con un hilito de sangre recorriendo su nariz cosa que extraño a todos por su mirada soñadora y su hilito de sangre pero no le tomaron demasiada importancia solo le dieron un golpecito y asi regreso a la realidad-**bueno pues esta reunión a terminado se convocara otra para firmar el acuerdo en dos semanas-**dijo el raikage y asi todos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando a la hokage pensando en que la aldea posiblemente ira a la villa quizá había metido la pata muy a fondo y ahora ya no había manera de repararlo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto y sus novias ya habían terminado su momento emotivo e iban rumbo a la aldea donde las chicas batallaban por el brazo del rubio y este suspiro y creo 3 clones y se revolvió entre ellos ellas se pusieron felices y tomaron el brazo de su respectivo rubio pero el real iba con hana y al entrar tuvieron una desagradable sorpresa pues sintieron miradas de odio y el rubio ya sabía que significaba-**el demonio ahora esta contralado gente –**grito un aldeano con una katana-**no dejemos que haga eso acabemos con el –**grito otro con una trinche, esto entristeció al rubio pues ya hasta se preguntaba si no era parte demonio pero lo que vio le lleno el corazón de felicidad pura en movimientos rápidos las 4 chicas habían dejado semiinconscientes a la turba de aldeano-**ESCUCHEN BIEN PEDAZOS DE ESCORIA VUELVEN A INSULTAR A NUESTRO KITSUNE Y NO SEREMOS COMPASIVAS COMO AHORA ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN!-**gritaron al unisonó a todos los aldeanos y a la turba que se arrastraba para huir, una ves pasado eso se fueron con su rubio y partieron a comer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

En otra parte en un templo de la aldea del demonio

**Shion-sama está segura?-pregunto una sirvienta del templo-si, quiero que traigan a uzumaki naruto-respondió Shion con n sonrojo pues pensaba disfrazar una misión para confesarse al rubio-entonces asi será Shion-sama se pedirá una misión a konoha con uzumaki naruto con su permiso-dijo la sirvienta retirándose dejando a Shion en su mundo de fantasías donde vivía junto a su rubio.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo 5 perdonen la tardanza ya saben consejos o criticas en los reniews y agréguenla historia a favoritas ya sabes **

**Capitulo 6- llegada y misión de amor.**


	6. confrontaciones

**Hoola amigos ya volví con un nuevo capítulo salido del horno pero antes un mensaje**

**AMIGOS ESTOY POR ESCRIBIR OTRAS HISTORIAS COMO DE POKEMON DE KUNG FU PANDA Y OTRAS DE NARUTO ASI QUE SI GUSTAN PUEDEN VER MI PERFIL Y CHECAR CUANDO SUBA Y SIN MAS AHORA LOS RENIEWS Y OTRA COSA CAMBIE EL CAPITULO DE ULTIMO MINTO**

DarthMC-**si pondré a ino al harem pues veo que les gusta el naruino asi que lo pondré un poco más adelante.**

Kamen Rider Predator-**amigo me leíste la mente pues en este capítulo o en el que sigue iba a poner amenazas des país del arroz del girasol y otros y asi que ya sabes.**

**Bien sin más que decir empiezo con **

**De tristeza a felicidad**

**Capitulo 6-confrontaciones**

Una vez las chicas terminaron de ¨platicar¨ con los aldeanos fueron hacia el ichiraku para disfrutar de un ramen todos juntos como una familia algo extraña que serian en el futuro pero fuera de eso ya estaban llegando al ichiraku donde escucharon algo que les llamo la atención y fueron a ver.

**Si seguro con esto haremos que naruto-kun caiga a nuestros pies, solo hay que esperar hasta la noche y meternos con él y cuando su noviecita lo valla a buscar y lo vea asi no le volverá a hablar jeje-**dijo muy segura de si la pelirosa**-tienes razón y seguramente le contara a todas eso y no se acercaran a el y entraremos nosotras para estar con el ajajaja- **respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa maliciosa pues creían que su plan era infalible o eso creían ella.

En eso las dos sintieron un instinto asesino más grande que el del juubi y voltearon a ver de dónde venía eso y lo que vieron las dejo pálidas pues observaron a 4 kunoichis armadas hasta los dientes listas para lanzárseles encima en cualquier instante y ellas dos hicieron lo más sensato y lo más seguro para ellas huyeron como alma que lleva el kyubi y solo se vio un rastro de polvo atrás de ellas y las chicas solo suspiraron aliviadas de saber que habían descubierto algo que posiblemente hubiera traído grandes problemas.

**Aaa gracias a kami que lo descubrimos te imaginas que hubiera pasado?-**pregunto hanabi a las demás-**pues no lo sé pero ay algo que quiero saber naruto-kun-**dijo yugao algo molesta-**sobre qué?-**dijo el rubio original inocentemente-**a quien se referían esas dos con eso de tu noviecita eh-**pregunto yugao haciendo enojar a las demás y poniendo tenso al rubio-**pues verán esta mañana ayame y yo ….pues…etto…ella se declaro y pues ya saben se hizo mi novia. **respondió el rubio jugando con sus dedos por el nerviosismo y las demás chicas suspiraron con alivio ya que sabían los sentimientos de la castaña y el rubio al notar eso decidió no tragarse su duda-**estem… disculpen porque de repente el cambio de actitud-**pregunto inocente cual niño**-veras naruto-kun nosotras ya sabíamos los sentimientos de ella y de …..-**pero no termino de hablar porque las demás le taparon la boca**-que haces hanabi no podemos decirle lo de ino recuerda que ella nos lo pidió-**susurro hanabi a yugao que casi suelta la sopa y las demás solo le lanzaban miradas desaprobatoriasy dejaron al rubio muy confundido-**¨baka!¨-**se escucho en su cabeza por no haber entendido la indirecta y nuestro pobre rubio solo quedo mas confundido-**a que te referías yugao?-**pregunta el rubio-**pronto sabrás kitsune-**respondió con tono coqueto-**está bien-**dijo resignado a que le dijeran-**bueno a por el ramen-**exclamo el rubio con emoción aparente y las demás solo soltaron una risita alegre ese era su rubio y esperaban que nunca cambiara-**a por cierto chicas después de eso iremos a ver a ¨hokage-sama¨-**dijo un poco serio el rubio sorprendiendo al rubio por no referirse a la hokage como obaa-chan y eso las dejo extrañadas pero no dijeron nada ya cuando comieran preguntarían-**está bien kitsune-**y asi partieron junto al ichiraku y cuando llegaron ayame saludo al rubio con un beso amoroso y las demás lo miraban con algo de celos pero sabían que lo iban a compartir y lo aceptaban por el amor por su rubio-**te extrañe Naru-chan –**dijo algo melosa-**yo también aya-chan-**respondiendo de la misma manera el rubio y justo en eso salió teuchi y al ver esto lejos de molestarse se enorgulleció pues conocía a ese rubio como la palma de su mano y sabia que nunca lastimaría a su hija al igual que comprendía que el tenia el deber de resurgir el clan como ultimo uzumaki que era solo quería que el rubio tuviera esposas por amor y no interés-**miren que linda parejita me eh encontrado jeje-**dijo pícaramente el padre de ayame-**buenas tardes teuchi-san, disculpe teuchi-san quisiera hablar con usted en privado si es posible-**pidió como un caballero el rubio para pedir estar con ayame-**seguro naruto ven pasan y chicas espérenlo aquí regresamos pronto-**y asi los dos entraron a la cocina-**y bien naruto que me querías decir –**pidió teuchi-**quisiera que me permita estar con ayame teuchi-san y además quisiera que me le permitiera vivir conmigo ya que le pediré a la ¨hokage¨ los dominio Namizake que le pertenecían a mi padre y pasan por derecho a mi-**pidió el rubio como si hablaran de tirar su ramen y teuchi le puso una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo-**naruto sabes que confío en ti como nadie más asi que tienes mi aprobación y sobre eso de llevarte a ayame pues lo acepto pero quisiera que me viniera ayudar y quiero pedirte una cosa-**dijo teuchi**-adelante lo que sea-dijo el ojiazul-quiero muchos nietos eh-**y con esto el rubio se sonrojo cual tomate y solo afirmo con la cabeza pues sabía a la perfección que iba a tartamudear de nervios y por sus pensamientos pervertidos y asi salieron afuera donde ayame ya había servido los platos a las chicas y solo faltaba naruto y asi se dispusieron a comer hablando de temas triviales hasta que hana quiso aclarar su duda-**naruto yo quisiera saber porque ya no te refieres a la hokage como ooba-chan?-**pregunto curiosa y las demás solo esperaban una respuesta-**pues que ella perdió mi confianza y fe en ella al nombrar al traidor de sasuke como siguiente hokage yo lo hubiera aceptado pero escuche como le dejo a sasuke que no me enterara porque tenía miedo creo que aun me siguen viendo como un demonio a pesar de dar todo lo que puedo por ellos.-**dijo bastante triste por esa traición y las chicas tenían ganas de ir y arreglar una cuentas con su hokage y quizá ellas y otra mizukage, una sacerdotisa, una usuaria de hielo y la ex prometida del rubio si asi es si todas estuvieran juntas la hokage recibiría una paliza pero por ahora solo podían hacer que naruto se animara y dejara de pensar en eso-**ya Naru-chan ellos no valen la pena sabes que están ciegos y jamás abrirán los ojos-**dijo ayame y dentro del rubio kurama lloraba amargamente pues se echaba la culpa de eso y lloraba y repetía perdón muchas veces y el rubio lo noto y entro a su paisaje mental que el había modificado ya hace tiempo y al ver a kurama en posición fetal llorando bajo un árbol y sin notar su presencia se acerco la abrazo y al alzar su mirada el rubio la beso con ese amor que le tenía y al terminar el beso le dijo**-tú no tienes culpa de nada esa era tu naturaleza pero cambiaste y les demostraremos a todos lo que vale mi hime-dijo con amor el rubio-ooh Naru-chan no sabes cómo te amo-**dijo derribando al rubio y llenándolo de besos que el rubio correspondía con gustoy una vez terminado el rubio se despidió con un beso y le dijo-**nos vemos después kura-hime-**con tono algo seductor y sonrojando a la peliroja pues su mente pervertida comenzó a trabajar y ya se imaginaba muchas cosas con el rubio ooo si el rubio y ella pronto se ¨divertirían¨.

Fuera de eso las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas por la mirada perdida del rubio hasta que este reacciono-**gracias chicas por su apoyo enserio gracias—**dijo el rubio con mucho agradecimiento-**bueno ya terminamos de comer aquí tiene teuchi-san-**dijo ofreciendo el dinero**-no Naru-chan esto corre por la casa- **dijo carismático teuchi**-enserio, bueno muchas gracias bien ahora a ir a ver a la hokage-**y asi partieron hacia la torre hokage y el rubio creo clones para que cada quien tuviera su rubio y una que otra persona los miraban con desprecio o con envidia del rubio pero las chicas los mataban con la mirada y si las miradas mataran esas cuatro kunoichis ya hubieran sido acusadas de haber matado a media villa y declaradas culpables de todo, pero volviendo a la historia ya iban entrando a la torre del hokage y pasaron directo a la oficina de hokage y no esperaron mas y el rubio disipo los clones y toco la puerta y se escucho un adelante y entraron y vieron a la hokage con el papeleo pero esta vez era más pequeño-**buenas tardes hokage-sama-**dijo el rubio con respeto y la hokage se sorprendió y se quedo algo dolida al no escuchar el obaa-chan de siempre pero trato de no notarlo-**que deseas naruto?-**pregunto disimulando su tristeza-**quiero que me entregue las llaves de la mansión Namizake, y los terrenos, además de los rollos de las técnicas de ambos clanes uzumaki y Namizake-**dijo con respeto pero con algo de autoridad-**esta bie…..-**pero no termino de hablar por que apareció koharu y homura con el ceño fruncido y se dispusieron a hablar-**eso no se te concederá uzumaki eso pertenece al concejo-**dijo homura porque ellos estaban tratando de descifrar las técnicas para hacerse de ellas para sus fines pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaban, el rubio desapareció un segundo y en el siguiente había tres rubios uno atrás de cada anciano y otro adelante con un kunai explosivo para ser activado en cualquier segundo y nadie se había dado cuenta cuando se movió siquiera y los miraba con odio-**cállense pedazos de escoria que ustedes no están en posición de oponerme nada además se que trabajan con danzou-**dijo como si estuviera hablando de un árbol y los dos ancianos se pusieron tensos pues los habían descubierto**-e-eso no es cierto además no tienes pruebas-**dijo con una sonrisa triunfal**-pero enseguida las tengo-**respondió haciendo sellos a velocidad del rayo y toco sus frentes y ellos comenzaron a contar todo su plan desde trabajar en secreto en la mansión Namizake y entrenar a raíz para tomar konoha y hasta cómo iban a torturar a su hokage-**hokage-sama solicito permiso para ejecutarlos por violar terrenos Namizake además de técnicas del clan-**pidió el rubio como si pidiera que le den una pluma y la rubia solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza pues estaba en shock con saber que le pensaban hacer a ella y el rubio solo tomo el kunai y los decapito rápidamente y los cuerpos cayeron sin vida y el rubio los sello en un pergamino-**estos cuerpos se quedan de prueba de su traición hacia mi clan- **todo el mundo estaba en shock pues el rubio hablaba con diplomacia y había matado a esos dos como si hubiera sido un juego de niños yya una vez todos recuperados la rubia hablo-**bueno naruto esta traición será notificada al feudal del país del fuego y se avisara sobre la restauración del clan uzumaki aquí están las llaves, y los documentos de los terrenos a y toma los pergaminos con las técnicas además del dinero que aun tenía el clan son como 100´000 yuans –**dijo con cierto temor con lo que acababa de ver**-gracias hokage-sama, me retiro-**dijo con respeto y se fue a su nueva casa y dejando a la rubia pensando que si no fuera por el rubio ella quizá en poco tiempo ya no estaría en la tierra de los vivos y eso le trajo el remordimiento de conciencia sobre lo que le hizo.

Ya iban saliendo de la torre hokage cuando encontraron a shizune y al ver al rubio se acerco para saludarlo y de paso lo abraso cosa que puso celosas a todas sus novia por eso pero también lo entendían que quizá ella también amara al rubio pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que shizune puso una carta en el bolsillo del rubio y una vez terminado eso se dirigieron hacia la mansión Namizake a ver como estaba y al llegar vieron que estaba algo vieja pero habitable asi que el rubio creo unos 50 clones y les dio las cosas que traia para guardarlas y de paso que ellos arreglaran la casa mientras el iba a despedir a todas sus novias.

Dejo en sus casas a tenten, a ayame y a yugao ahora necesitaba dejar a hana y a hanabi pero primero hablarían con sus padres sobre su compromiso (**nota: si ya hay compromiso eh) **primero paso a casa de hana donde kiba abrió la puerta y al ver llegar a su hermana con aquel rubio se enfado pero lo dejo parar y lo dejo pasar**-disculpa kiba, está la señora tsume?-**pregunto el rubio-**si, está arriba ahora baja-**respondió el cara de perro y como si la hubieran invocado la señora bajo y vio a su hija con el rubio y ya sabía a qué venía asi que se preparo mentalmente de cómo detener a kiba,-**buenas tardes señora-**saludo con respeto el rubio-**hola naruto-**saludo la señora-**bien señora como me conoce bien y a su hija ya sabe a que estoy aquí o me equivoco-**dijo el rubio hábilmente-**asi es muchacho ya lo se-**y con esto hana se sonrojo y kiba no entendía nada pero prefirió seguir escuchando-**bien entonces señora quisiera saber si me permite ser el compañero de hana y llevarla a vivir conmigo en la mansión Namizake-**pidió el rubio con respeto y con esto la señora se lleno de orgullo por su hija y kiba se lleno de ira pues el no permitiría que el cara de zorro se quedara con su hermana asi que cegada por la ira hizo su técnica colmillo taladrador hacia naruto , tsume y hana iban a intervenir pero lo que vieron no se lo esperaban ni en un siglo el rubio detuvo a kiba con un solo dedo y lo lanzo en dirección contraria como si no fuera nada dejándolo inconsciente-**bien naruto has llenado mis expectativas puedes ser compañero de hana y puedes vivir con ella solo te pido una cosa.-**dijo la señora inuzuka-**lo que sea**-dijo el rubio-**cuídala bien, sean felices y dame nietos fuertes**-dijo lo ultimo pícaramente, sonrojando a ambos que solo afirmaron con la cabeza pues sus mentes comenzaron a imaginar cosas fuera de tono y asi el rubio salió a ver a hanabi-**¨bien la prueba de fuego enfrentar a don hiashi¨-**pensó con algo de temor por el patriarca los hyuga pero no se echaría para atrás.

En el camino hablaban amorosamente e iban tomados de la mano en la entrada de la mansión un guardia los detuvo y ellos dijeron que iban a ver a hiashi-sama y los dejo pasar les dijo que lo esperaran en el dojo y no esperaron mucho ya que hiashi apareció

**Bien naruto a que has venido?-**pregunto hiashi con autoridad-**señor eh venido aquí para pedir la mano de hanabi y a pedir permiso para llevarla a vivir conmigo en la misión Namizake-**pidió el rubio con mucho respeto, él líder de los hyuga cerró los ojos analizando la situación y cuando los abrió se veía determinación**-accederé pero primero debes vencerme en un combate de taijutsu si me ganas puedes vivir con hanabi y les daré mi bendición y si pierdes te olvidaras de ella entendido?-**pregunto al rubio**-acepto **-respondido con mucha determinación y ambos le levantaron y se pusieron en posición de pelea y hanabi se fue a la orilla del dojo a observar cómo se desarrolla el combate.

Ambos se acercaron a mucha velocidad y luchaban con ferocidad golpes iban y venían iban muy parejos hasta que hiashi con su byakugan logro ver un punto débil en naruto y aprovecho para hacer su técnica de los 64 puntos cerrándole todos sus puntos impidiéndole usar chacra y naruto termino en el suelo y hiashi pensó que había ganado.

Naruto en el suelo estaba pensando y recordó como ellas lo defendieron el sentimiento que despertaban en el y sacando fuerzas de quien sabes donde un resplandor amarillo lo envolvió y todos sus puntos se abrieron de golpe con mucho mas chacra que antes y se lanzo contra hiashi a velocidad sobrehumana y de no ser por su byakugan no hubiera evitado el golpe ahora ambos estaban parejos aunque naruto dominaba esta vez y vio un descuido de hiashi y aprovecho mas lograr un golpe certero que lo mando a la lona inconsciente y sin posibilidades de levantarse.

Al cabo de 30 minutos hiashi recupero la conciencia-**bien naruto tal como lo prometí tienes mi permiso de estar con mi hija y de vivir con ella cuídala o todo el clan te hará sufrir bueno naruto me retiro-**y se fue con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. ahora se retiro despidiéndose de hanabi con un beso y se fue directo al parque a pensar que había sido ese chacra amarillo pues nunca lo había sentido antes pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien había caído sobre el-**naruto-kun no sabes cómo te extrañe!- **dijo una chica muy hermosa encima de naruto**-shi-shizuka?...**

**VIEN ASI ACABA ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE AHORA UNA ANUNCIO POR ASUSNTOS DEL DESTINO AHORA ACTUALIZARE CADA 3° DIA PUES VOY A ESCRIBIR NUEVAS HISTORIA Y LO OTRO ES QUE SIGAN VOTANDO POR PAREJAS PARA NARUTO BIEN YA SABES PONGALA EN FAVORITOS Y DEJEN RENIEWS. **

**SIGUENTE CAPITULO- llegada y misión de amor.**


	7. legadas y mision de amor parte 1

**IMPORTANTE AVISO**

**Bien antes de empezar les diré algo ya no podre actualizar tan seguido pues recientemente me arrestaron y me llevaron a juicio y Salí inocente pero mis padres aun no están convencidos y me restringen de todo a por cierto lean la votación al final**

**De tristeza a dicha **

**Capitulo 7: llegadas y misión de amor parte 1**

Bueno ahora nuestro joven rubio estaba confundido porque shizuka estaba en la aldea, porque con él, y lo que más se preguntaba porque lo abrazaba como si se fuera a morir? Pero dejo de pensar al ver el lugar en el que lo tenía abrazado pues no era nada más ni nada menos que entre sus atributos cosa que lo sonrojo cual tomate pero no dijo nada y disfruto en abrazo ya luego preguntaría. El abrazo solo duro unos minuto hasta que shizuka se dio cuenta de las miradas de envidia hacia naruto cosa que no entendió hasta que vio como abrazaba al rubio y se separo un poco sonrojada al igual que el rubio y asi empezó un silencio incomodo hasta que el rubio hablo

**Ho-hola shizuka como estas? que haces en la aldea?-**pregunto el rubio muy rápido que casi un se le entendía y todo por el nerviosismo-**¨je lo puse nervioso¨-**pensó sonriendo triunfante en sus adentros-**pues que no puedo venir a visitar a un rubio hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, amable, caballeroso y además de todo…..**-pero se cayó al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de manera soñadora y además que casi dice al rubio que lo amaba pero pensaba que sería mejor en un escenario mas no se romántico no en un parque y apenas lo ve se lo iba a decir no, shizuka quería que fuera algo especial.

El rubio solo alzo una ceja en señal de confusión y dudas-**como decías shizuka-**pregunto con algo de curiosidad-**nada, nada-**respondió con nervios y moviendo sus manos hacia delante en señal de negación que el rubio noto pero dejo las cosas asi.-** Bien ya que estas aquí te daré un recorrido por la ladea te parece?-pregunto con una sonrisa **y la castaña solo asintió con la cabeza y un sonrojo pensando que quizá allí estaría su oportunidad y asi comenzaron a pasear.

Iban recorriendo las calles y shizuka estaba un poco molesta pues varias mujeres se comían con la mirada a SU naruto y además por las miradas de envidia de algunos hombre hacia el rubio y decidió hacer algo, tomo el brazo derecho del rubio y se aferro a él dando un mensaje muy claro **¨es mío y yo de el¨ **y solo se ven hombres y mujeres suspirando pues parecía que esos dos estaban juntos, y a un rubio confundió por la acción de shizuka y su sonrojo, bueno el rubio era demasiado inocente pero quizá una cuantas kunoichis pervertidas le quitarían esa inocencia.

Y los dos caminaron por toda konoha ante la mirada de alguno pues pensaban que esos dos hacían bonita pareja y no se equivocaban pues se veían muy lindos juntos. Y la castaña ya estaba haciendo plan para decirle lo que sentía, y el rubio estaba pensando en cómo se sentía estando cerca de ella . ya estaba empezando el atardecer y a shizuka se le ocurrió algo.

**Naruto me llevas a ver el atardecer a los rostros hokage?-**pregunto con un jutsu mortal que muchos hombre nunca podemos resistir con el temible carita de cachorrito no jutsu-**ka-kawai, claro shizuka-chan, vamos **y sidarle tiempo de responder,la cargo estilo novia y desapareció y aparecieron en el rostro del cuarto hokage, la castaña se sorprendió por esa habilidad y naruto solo la bajo con suma delicadeza como si temiera que se rompiera en cualquier segundo ya una vez en el suelo shizuka se acerco a la orilla y se sentó e invito al rubio a seguirla y si decir nada lo hizo y se quedaron viendo el hermoso atardeces y shizuka apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y este acepto quedarse asi, hubo silencio de paz por uno minutos hasta que shizuka hablo,-**naruto-kun te puedo decir algo?-**pregunto todavía en el hombro del rubio**-claro shizuka-chan –**respondió con una gran sonrisa-**veras naruto-kun después de nuestro encuentro yo regrese a mi aldea pero te extrañaba mucho asi que quería verte siempre que despertaba y abrazarte con el tiempo me di cuenta que con tu actitud me enamoraste y vengo a decirte y saber si lo que siento es correspondido-**esto impacto al rubio y quedo en silencio cosa que shizuka malinterpreto como una negativa-**entiendo **estaba lista para irse corriendo cuando siente que la voltean que aprisionan sus labios y se topo con la sorpresa de que era naruto y correspondió el beso con lagrimas de felicidad recorriendo sus mejillas y cuando se separaron estaban rojos cual tomate pero felices-**bueno shizuka ya que estamos en esto quieres ser mi novia?-**shizuka no respondió solo lo derribo y comenzó besarlo muy apasionadamente y al separarse hablo-**eso responde tu pregunta?-**pregunto coquetamente shizuka-**pues aun tengo dudas podrías responder de nuevo-**dijo traviesamente-**valla sí que eres muy astuto pero responde cuantas veces quieras-**y se volvieron a besar con la misma intensidad.

Ya una vez separados ambos se vieron con amor y el rubio la volvió a cargar-**supongo que mi dama quiere descansar luego de tan largo viaje no es asi?-**dijo sonriéndole amorosamente—**pues mi caballero me llevara a descansar o me equivoco—**dijo siguiéndole el juego-**no no se equivoca-**y desaparecieron y aparecieron enfrente de una gran mansión bien arreglada y muy bonita-**bienvenida a su nuevo hogar-**dijo el rubio caballerosamente bajando a shizuka y esta estaba en shock al saber que viviría en esa casa con su amado rubio-**en-enserio viviremos aquí?-**pregunto aun en shock-**asi es aquí vivirás de ahora en adelante-**y sin más que decir entraron era una casa amplia muy bonita y que tienen por mínimo 20 habitaciones y varios baños, un jardín muy bonito y un pequeño lago el rubio la condujo a una habitación muy bonita con una cama matrimonial y shizuka al ver el tamaño de la cama empezó a imaginar noches con el rubio ella también era una pervertida-**bueno shizu-chan me retiro para que puedas descansar-**dijo ya en el umbral de la puerta-**es-espera-**pidió shizuka sonrojada por lo que iba a pedir-**dime-**dijo el rubio-**quisiera que durmieras con-conmigo por favor- pidió con su carita de cachorro sonrojando al rubio-**esta bien shizu-chan dormiré contigo y asi ambos se pudieron algo para dormir.

Naruto se puso un pantalón negro y una playera blanca y shizuka traía un camisón que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que resaltaba muy bien sus curvas sonrojando al rubio y asi ambos se dispusieron a dormir.

**Si no les gusta lo pervertido sáltense esto**

Una vez dormido naruto entro a su paisaje mental y vio dormir a kurama y se sonrojo al ver que dormía casi sin ropa y vio que hablaba entre sueño y quiso ver que decía **¨naruto-kun …..siii…..ven….soy toda tuya …..mm asi sigue aaaah!—**esto sonrojo al rubio pues kurama estaba soñando con el de una manera no muy santa y siguió viendo como soñaba hasta que vio se empezó a despertar, la kiuby al ver que naruto la había visto soñar se puso roja de la vergüenza y luego cambio su mirada a una coqueta **¨hola naruto-kun, como te va? Quieres acompañarme a dormir?-**dijo con tono seductor y haciendo espacio en su cama y el rubio sonrojado acepto y se recostó alado de ella y en ese instante kurama se subió encima de él y comenzó a besarlo con mucha pasión y lujuria, -**sabes Naru-kun al ser yo la primera en decir lo que siente merezco también ser la primera en ¨**_**algunas cosas**_y el rubio ya sabía a que se refería asi que comenzó a besarla igual que ella y asi fueron las cosas subiendo de tono hasta que las prendas se esfumaron y estaban por comentar, el rubio le estaba masajeando uno de sus pechos y mordisqueando el pezón del otro y kurama le masajeaba su miembro con la mano y los gemidos de placer salían de ambos por igual entonces el rubio acerco su miembro a la entrada de kurama-**lista?-**pregunto el rubio pero como respuesta ella lo jalo y entro en ella de un tirón y kurama sintió algo de dolor pues ella era virgen y el rubio iba a ser el primero y el único e su vida-**estas bien?-**pregunto el rubio preocupado por su novia-**si si tu continua-**dijo bastante excitada la kyubi porque su mente pervertida ya lo necesitaba y asi el rubio comenzó a embestirla y los gemidos de ambos eran fuertes y siguieron asi por alrededor de unas 2 horas hasta que ambos sintieron que venía el clímax-**kura-chan me voy a correr-**dijo el rubio muy excitado-**yo también Naru-kun, córrete dentro de mi-**respondió con voz lujuriosa-**pero y si quedas embarazada?-**respondió el rubio-**no me importa de igual manera quiero descendencia tuya-**y ya no hubieron palabras solo dos gemidos de las perdonas que llegaron a su clímax**-tienes un gran aguante Naru-kun mañana hay que repetirlo-**dio con voz de deseo y acostada sobre naruto**-cuantas veces quieras kura-chan-**y sin más se dispusieron a descansar después de tanta _acción._

Aquí acaba la parte pervertida

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en las puertas de konoha se puede ver que llega un mensajero con rumbo a la torre hokage, al llegar shizune lo hizo pasar para hablar de la misión.

**Buenas noches hokage-sama-**dijo haciendo reverencia-**buenas noches que mensaje has traído?-**pregunto con interés y el no dijo nada solo le entrego un pergamino que decía los términos de la misión la misión decía:

_**Estimada hokage**_

_**La aldea de los demonio solicita que envié a su ninja naruto uzumaki para hablar de unos términos pendientes con la sacerdotisa Shion-sama, además de guardaespaldas y guía en konoha pues ira de visita y como sabemos lo desconfiada que es konoha puede enviar a dos personas para acompañarlo el pago de esta misión será de 1500 yuanes sin más esperamos al uzumaki-sama.**_

_**Atte.: la aldea de los demonios.**_

Ahora estaba en un dilema pues la mayoría de los ninjas estaban en misiones y solo tenía a shizune y a ino.

**Bien-**la hokage sello el pergamino como señal de aceptación y se lo entrego al mensajero-**bien diles que en unos 3 días naruto uzumaki, shizune e ino yamanaka estarán en la aldea de los demonio** y el mensajero al oír eso lo memorizo y se retiro.

**¨para que necesitaran a naruto?¨**pensó la anciana con algo de curiosidad pero le resto importancia quizá algún monstruo atacaba la aldea y nada más.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya amanecía en konoha y en cierta mansión un rubio estaba en un dilema de muerte o suicidio. Pues al despertar estaba entre dos grandes almohadas muy cálidas que luego vio que esas almohadas eran los atributos de shizuka la cual lo abrazaba desde la nuca impidiéndole separarse, asi que decidió quedarse asi y cuando despertara hacerse el que no lo noto. Cuando shizuka despertó vio como lo abrazaba se sonrojo y lo soltó y al ver que seguía ¨dormido¨ se alivio al saber que no se entero asi que solo lo abraso del torso y volvió a dormir.

Naruto que estaba ya despierto solo sintió que cambio el abraso asi que ni se inmuto y siguió durmiendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la torre de la mizukage.

**Bien ambu quiero que vigiles a naruto uzumaki y cuando este completamente solo agregaras chacra a este pergamino y tu regresaras a la aldea de inmediato, entendido?-**ordeno la mizukage a su ambu-**hai, mizukage-sama-**y el ambu se retiro con su nueva misión dejando a la mizukage pensando-**(bueno ahora como se lo diré y mas que me pondré, mmm deberá ser algo tímido pero atrevido y asi lo cautivare y si se porta bien le daré una sorpresa jijiji)**pensó la castaña con pensamientos no muy santos pasando por su mente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De regreso en konoha ya casi era medio día y todos ya estaban levantados excepto dos tortolitos que seguían dormidos hasta que se oyó que abrieron la puerta y entro ayame y vio con celos como su querido rubio dormía abrazado de shizuka a quien ya conocía pero no del todo asi que con una velocidad que el cuarto hokage estaría en vergüenza le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a naruto y no se sabe cómo pero rompió la cama.

**Auch, que pasa aya-chan porque me pegas?-**pregunto cómo niño pequeño el rubio y vio como ayame era rodeada por un aura que asustaría a madara-**quien es ella?!-**pregunto exaltada señalando a shizuka que estaba en el suelo confundida-**bien …..Veras ella…. Es una larga historia-**balbuceaba el rubio pues tenía miedo de su novia-**yo te lo explico-**dijo shizuka llevándola al de alado donde shizuka le platico como lo conoció, se enamoro y como se lo dijo ayer ante esto la castaña se sorprendió y se encelo un poco pues ahora ya eran 6 prometidas para el rubio-** bueno será mejor decirte algo de una vez, no eres la única que ama a Naru-kun somos 6 en total contándote a ti y como es el ultimo uzumaki puede ejercer poligamia y las demás estamos de acuerdo en compartirlo dime tu lo estás?-**pregunto esperando, shizuka lo pensó un poco y respondió-**lo amo demasiado y si para estar con él lo tengo que compartir lo acepto-**respondió bastante segura**- bien entonces asi será .-**y ambas salieron de la habitación donde el rubio temblaba como gelatina por qué no sabía que le haría ayame o shizuka y solo se tapo la cara**-en la cara no de eso vivo!-**y las chicas solo se pusieron a reír frenéticamente-**sigo vivo?-**pregunto tocándose el cuerpo y aumentando las risas de las castañas-**ay, naruto-kun pensaste que te haríamos algo?-**dijo shizuka con burla-**te queremos demasiado como para lastimarte….mucho-**y volvieron a reír y al rubio le dio un bonito escalofrió y dio una risa nerviosa-**bien que les parece si vamos a comer-**sugirió ayame-**quiero ramen!-**exclamo el rubio-**predecible-**murmuraron ambas-**bueno cámbiense y asi nos iremos a comer con mi padre y tu suegro Naru-kun jeje-**dijo divertida ayame por la cara del rubio-**vale, en un momento estamos-**y asi ambos se fueron a otros cuartos a cambiarse.

Pasaron diez minutos y ambos salieron naruto traía puesta una playera negra y una sudadera blanca con capucha, unos pantalones negro al igual que sus convers (**al estilo Jeff the killer) **y shizuka traía puesto unas botas cafés altas y su ropa ninja.

**Te vez bien Naru-kun**-lo elogio ayame y shizuka-**etto…gracias-**respondió rascándose la nuca y sacándoles risitas a las dos chicas-**bueno vámonos, me muero de hambre-**y asi se dispusieron a emprender el viaje a ichiraku.

Tardaron como diez minutos en llegar y se encontraron a yugao desayunando y el rubio se acerco por atrás y le tapo los ojos-**mmm..si no eres naruto mañana amanecerás colgado-**dijo yugao con sus ojos tapados sacándoles gotitas anime a todos los presentes-**que bueno que ese soy yo-**y yugao sin perder tiempo se volteo y le implanto un beso francés al rubio cosa que molesto un poco a las chicas-**cof cof seguimos aquí cof-**una vez eso ayame le ayudo a su padrea cocinar y todos se dispusieron a comer y hablando de cosas triviales hasta que un ambu apareció frente a naruto arrodillado por respeto pues sabia los alcances del rubio el podría patear el trasero de los cinco kages y destruir las 5 naciones en solo 3 segundo y ni siquiera sudar-**uzumaki-sama-la hokage solicita su presencia –iré en 1 hora-hai uzumaki-sama-**el ambu no lo iba a contradecir y a la hokage tampoco le convenía y asi siguió la comida hasta que yugao y ayame se llevaron a shizuka para conocer a las demás y sacándole una gotita al rubio por cómo se tomaban el asunto, una vez se fueron el rubio pago la cuenta y desapareció y apareció enfrente de la hokage, la cual se sorprendió al ver al rubio sin ningún tipo de jutsu que avisara-**en que puedo servirle hokage-sama-**dijo con respeto-**(porque ya no me dice obaa-chan porque ese cambio)-**pensó con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos-**la aldea de los demonios solicito una misión la misma sacerdotisa Shion ha solicitado a ti para hablar y para ser escolta y guía en konoha pues quiere visitar la villa-**dijo seriamente pero por dentro quería llorar-**bien y cuando salgo?-mañana al alba y te acompañaran ino y shizune-bien me retiro hokage-sama-**y desapareció tal como entro, dejando a la rubia llorando desconsoladamente pues el rubio era indiferente y ella sabia como lo había tratado a sus espaldas y el posiblemente se entero.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con las chicas. Ayame le conto lo que sakura y hinata le habían hecho al rubio a shizuka quien ya hubiera ido a ¨platicar¨ con ellas si no fuera porque la detuvieron

Ellas estaban en la mansión Namizake pues ya sabían donde era y estaban hablando sobre el rubio hasta que se desato la discusión.** Sigan soñando a mi me quiere mas-**dijo hana con aires de grandeza-**pues el durmió conmigo-**respondió shizuka y asi empezó la guerra hasta que sintieron dos presencias eran las de sakura y hinata que querían esconderse y en la noche darle una ¨sorpresa¨ al rubio **(mujeres de mente cochambrosa T-T) **y las chicas escondieron sus presencias para ver que querían-**vamos hinata no hay nadie-**dijo la teñida-**asi es sakura ahora hay que escondernos en su habitación y esperar que el venga jejeje- **respondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa la ojiperla pero eso se vio interrumpido cuando sintieron el frio metal en sus gargantas y tres personas delante de ellas y dos atrás amenazándolas con un kunai-**que creen que hacen aquí-**exigió hanabi-**tu qué haces aquí hanabi-pues yo voy a vivir aquí con MI novio**-respondió con una sonrisa triunfal y las demás sonrieron igual habían dado en el clavo-**y ustedes qué carajo hacen aquí-**exigió la pelirosa muy enojada-**por lo mismo que hanabi-**dijo con burla hana y eso encendió una mecha dentro de ambas-**dejen a naruto-kun el es nuestro!-**gritaron al unisonó las kunoichis invasoras-**ja, me dan lastima ustedes lo trataron mal y lo pisotearon y ahora que ve lo que tenían lo quieren enmendar enserio no sé cómo alguna vez se fijo en ustedes, el estuvo muy triste y aun asi es tan buena persona que no les guarda rencor-**dijo con voz de desprecio-**hermana será mejor que lo dejes-**dijo hanabi-**eso jamás!, sabes que lo amo desde hace mucho antes que tu y yo luchare por el-**respondió hinata y las demás pensaban en quizá darle oportunidad a ella-**bien es tu decisión bien ahora lárguense de esta casa ya-**dijo yugao y asi ambas se fueron con la cabeza gacha y una vez ellas dos se fuero las chicas salieron de compras haber que encontraban.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de la reunión con la hokage el rubio apareció en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 pues quería estar solo un rato y pensar en aquel poder que ha estado sintiendo, pero de un momento a otro fue jalado a su paisaje mental donde kurama lo esperaba en su cuarto.

**Hola kura-chan como estas?-**pregunto el rubio levemente sonrojado pues recordó lo que hicieron ayer-**bien naruto-kun jeje- **respondió con una risita pervertida y un pequeño sonrojo surcando sus mejillas-**bueno para que me llamaste kura-chan—**respondió el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente-**que no puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novio-**dijo ligeramente enfada y dándole la espalda y el rubio aprovecho y la abraso por la espalda y comenzó a besar delicadamente su cuello haciéndola gemir y que se le fuera el enojo-**que te parece una revancha Naru-kun?-**sugirió en tono seductor-**las veces que quieras kura-chan-**contesto el rubio de la misma manera que la de kurama. Asi pasaron unas 2 horas y ambos salieron del cuarto con un sonrojo y unas sonrisas pervertidas en sus caras-**fue increíble!-**dijo pervertidamente la pelirroja-**si que lo fue….me tengo que ir siento una presencia acercándose rápidamente-**y sin más desapareció dejando a kurama sonriendo pervertidamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fuera de su paisaje mental el rubio seguía en posición de loto y al sentir la presencia entro a modo sannin por si acaso lo necesitaba entonces sintió un frio bastante fuerte y vio como se formo una cúpula de espejos alrededor de él-**(es-esto es?... será?...haku?...)-**pensaba el rubio mientras veía como una sombra salía de uno de los espejos-**me extrañaste naruto-kun? Porque yo sí!-**dijo haku saliendo de un espejo vistiendo una blusa negra, unos jeans oscuro y unos convers mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio apretando su cabeza contra su pecho y naruto sintió dos almohadas que se sentían bastante bien y solo regreso el abraso, siguieron asi por uno minutos hasta que haku se dio cuenta como abrazaba al rubio y se sonrojo furiosamente y lo soltó- **etto….yo lo siento creo que me gano la emoción jejeje- **decía de manera rápida y se notaba su nerviosismo a kilómetros, además de estar roja como una manzana madura-**no estarás enferma?-**dijo pegando sus frentes y comparando temperaturas y ante esto haku solamente se volvió a sonrojar y se dejo guiar por puro instinto, asi que derribo al rubio ya que estaban arrodillados y sin darle tiempo de decir algo lo beso de una forma inocente y tierna y el rubio estaba en shock pensando que desde cuando se había hecho popular y preciado entre las mujeres, volviendo a lo del beso el rubio sintió el cálido sentimiento que haku despertaba en su corazón asi que no tardo en responder su beso y se besaron durante unos minutos hasta que el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones y se tuvieron que separar-**maldito aire-**susurro haku pero el rubio la escucho-**pobre aire el no a hecho nada-**contesto de manera divertida mientras que haku se apenaba pues el la había escuchado-**bueno….etto….naruto-kun…veraz….yo-**comenzó a balbucear asi que el rubio solo la beso de nuevo y ella estaba que ardía de felicidad y ahora besaba a naruto con desesperación pues lo ansiaba tanto que no le importaba nada quería hacerlo suyo y que ella fuera de él y aprovechando su posición haku comenzó a sacarle su poleron blanco y el rubio ya sabía que venía asi que los transporto a uno de los cuarto de la mansión para esta más cómodos.

**Atención mentes inocentes eso se lo puedes saltar si quieren**

Ambos se recostaron en la cama besándose con pasión casi con desesperación pronto haku le saco el poleron a naruto y él le quito su blusa dejando a la vista unos pechos bien formados copa C casi D siendo tapados por uno sostén lila y siguieron con su beso, haku le comenzó a quitar la camisa a naruto y a medida que la quitaba depositaba besos en el bien formado abdomen del rubio y mordisqueo un poco sus pezones sacándole gemidos de placer al rubio que rápidamente se posiciono sobre ella besándola en los labios bajando por su cuello y llegar hasta sus pechos donde rápidamente le quito el sostén dejando a la vista sus atributos donde naruto masajeaba uno con uno con una mano y lamia el pezón de otro mientras haku solo lo tomaba por la nuca y lo apegaba mas a ella en eso el rubio dejo de lamer el pezón y se acerco a haku y la beso mientras haku hábilmente metió la mano al pantalón del rubio y masajeaba y movía su miembro mientras se sonrojaba pues era grande.

Después de un tiempo ambas ya estaban sin nada y naruto estaba con su miembro en la entrada de haku-**lista?-claro!-**sintió como el miembro de naruto se adentraba en su ser y luego sintió como algo se rompía y le provocaba un dolor algo intenso y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una mueca de dolor provocando la preocupación de naruto-**estas bien? quieres que pare?-**pregunto con preocupación aparente-**no, solo dame un minuto-**una vez pasado el dolor el rubio comenzó a penetrarla primero lento y con suma delicadeza y luego aumentando la velocidad y el dolor de haku fue sustituido por puro placer que no paraba de decir el nombre del rubio y pedir más asi pasaron unas 2 horas y media cuando naruto sintió llegar su clímax y sin poder evitarlo se corrió dentro de ella y ella segundos después se corrió también pero aun no conformes siguieron hasta que naruto se corrió por segunda vez y haku ya se había corrido 3 veces.

**Fin de parte pervertida**

Ambos terminaron abrazados y envueltos únicamente por una fina sabana-**naru-kun-**dijo llamando la atención del rubio-**dime haku-chan-como te gustaría llamar a nuestro primer hijo o hija-**pregunto de forma soñadora haku mientras que naruto ya se imaginaba cargando a una pequeña niña rubia con ojos color avellana como los de haku y muy sonriente-**la verdad no se pero en el momento lo sabré jejeje-**y sin mas ambos quedan dormidos.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y ya eran las 6 de la tarde y ambos ya estaban recuperados y vestidos ahora naruto tenía que decirle a haku sobre sus demás novias y esperar lo mejor iba a decírselo cuando ella hablo-**si me vas a decir sobre la poligamia ya lo sé y lo acepto-**sorprendiendo al rubio y llenándolo de felicidad tanto que la abraso y comenzó a besarla.

**Y como lo sabes?-**pregunto con interés el rubio-**pues pregunte por ti en la entrada de la aldea y ellos dijeron debe estar con sus novias y lo deduje-**hablo teóricamente-**guao no sabía que eras asi de lista eres sorprendente!-**contesto muy emocionado por descubrir esa actitud desconocida para el-**bueno… etto….gracias jejej- **agradeció algo avergonzada por los elogios de su novio –**no es nada-**y se quedo viendo la luna un rato hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza y recordó la misión del siguiente día -**oooh! Como pude olvidarlo-**exclamo con algo de desgano-**mañana tengo que ir a una misión y no le eh dicho a nadie y tengo que salir al amanecer mmmm….no sé qué haré-**dijo con un tono medio dramático- **ya se mandare un clon a cada una a avisar y asi no se preocuparan, si que listo soy!-** y haku solo se le queda viendo medio raro-** emm.. que pasa porque me miras asi?-**pregunto el rubio por la cara de confucion en haku-**eeh , no por nada jeje-**dijo riendo nerviosamente-**vale…kage bushin no jutsu-**y aparecieron 5 clones que ya sabían que hacer asi que solo se limitaron a irse muy rápido-**bien ahora solo queda esperar que no se enojen por no ir personalmente jejeje-bueno no creo que pase nada si nos divertimos otra vez no?-**pregunto haku sensualmente dejando al rubio con un solo pensamiento-**(no dormiré mucho)-**y fueron a atender sus ¨asuntos¨

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EN LA TORRE HOKAGE**

**Bien entonces yamanaka ino y shizune acompañaran a naruto a la misión de la aldea de los demonios serán 2 semanas de misión-**explico tsunade con deje de tristeza por el comportamiento del rubio-**hai hokage-sama-**respondieron ambas con respeto pero tenían en mente otros pensamientos de cómo decir sus sentimientos a naruto y otros no muy santos**-(que bien tendré a naruto para mí en esta misión mmmmmmm…. Ah ya se mientras se esté bañando le daré una sorpresa jejeje)-**eran los pensamientos de… ¿shizune?-**(ya lo tengo me lo llevo a un lugar lejos de shizune y le diré lo que siento y quizás…)-**lo único que les digo es que ino tenía una sonrisa pervertida y un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

**Bien sin más retírense mañana se verán al alba en la entrada de la aldea –**dijo la vieja hokage-**hai hokage –sama-**y ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando a la rubia pensativa-**rayos creo que se deberá hacer ese duelo.**

_Flash back_

_Estaban los líderes de los clanes y los representantes del país del arroz, las flores entre otros reunidos para tratar el tema del nuevo hokage_

_**Como que quiere poner a ese traidor de hokage?-**__gritaban los líderes del clan hyuga, yamanaka, inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara además de ser apoyados por los lideres de casi todos los países pues todos sabían que naruto sería cien veces mejor hokage que sasuke-__**les propongo un acuerdo un duelo a muerte naruto vs sasuke el que gane será hokage-**__propuso hiashi-__**me parece bien pero naruto no usara chacra del kiuby-**__dijo la hokage pensando que se echaría para atrás-__**ja naruto no lo necesita para ganar-**__respondió confiado hiashi-__**bien la lucha será cuando naruto regrese de su misión hasta entonces no se hablara del tema bien se termina la reunión.**_

_Fin flash back_

**Ojala todo salga bien-**pensaba la rubia hokage

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BIEN ya volvi como aun faltan para el harem votación**

**Yugito**

**Mikoto**

**Kohan**

**Ustedes deciden**


	8. llegadas y mision de amor 2

**Namizake-bien aquí el capitulo pero antes les presento a mi ayudante**

**Anna- mucho gusto y ya te dije que no soy tu ayudante**

**Namizake—no te enojes Anna-chan mira toma (dándole chocolate)**

**Anna- ay que rico este perdonado**

**Namizake-(me terminare mi dinero asi TT_TT)bien ya empecemos**

**De tristeza a dicha **

**Capitulo 8- llegadas y misión de amor parte 2**

Ya había amanecido en konoha y se ve como dos kunoichis con trajes jounis ya algo enojadas y esperan a un seguro dormido naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la mansión Namizake se puede apreciar a naruto y a haku con nada de ropa y siendo cubiertos solamente por la manta hasta que los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana comenzaron a despertar lentamente a ambos

**buen día naruto-kun jeje**-dijo sensualmente la pelinegra- **muy bien gracias a que estás conmigo**-dijo con ternura el rubio**-hay pero que cosas dices naru-kun me sonrojas**-dijo al sentir como se le subían los colores a las cabeza- **pero asi me gustas más que ahora si es que eso es posible**-dijo con una mirada llena de cariño expresando todo el amor que sentía por ella y eso hubiera seguido por un buen rato hasta que la mente de naruto despertó bien y recordó su misión asi que-**ooh demonios se me olvido la misión de hoy me van a matar**-dijo dramáticamente el rubio-**puede que no te pase nada si te das prisa**-sugirió haku-tienes razón será mejor arreglarme pronto. Y sin mas salió de la cama se ducho y salió con un traje ambu y una más ara de lobo- **bien haku-chan cuídate y si te pasa algo agrega chacra a esto y yo llegare en un segundo**- dijo al tiempo que naruto le ofrecía un kunai con una mano y con la otra tomaba su mochila ya preparada-**gracias naru-kun**-dijo algo sonrojada por las precauciones del rubio-**no es nada es mi deber protegerte con mi vida...bueno mi amor me tengo que ir regresare lo antes posible**-dijo el rubio-**si regresas pronto te espera una sorpresa** -dijo sensualmente haku al tiempo que ambos se sonrojaban pues recordaron su saludo del día anterior-**entonces regresare lo antes posible jeje** -respondió pícaramente el rubio y sin más partió a toda velocidad esperando no ser reprendido por shizune o ino.

Corría a todo lo que podía hasta que de repente sintió algo extraño recorrer sus venas y desapareció y apareció delante de la puerta a punto de estrellarse y sin poder detenerse llego lo inevitable y se estrello contra la pared de la puerta destruyéndola y levantando mucho humo y alarmando a ino y shizune que pensaba que eran enemigos y ya estaban en posición de ataque hasta que vieron como una sombra se levanto de donde estaba el humo y vieron una figura algo musculosa y alta con un traje ambu de su aldea no sabían quién era hasta que vieron un cabello rubio en puntas entonces se relajaron y fueron directamente al rubio que estaba de espaldas y cada una le dio un golpe en la cabeza-**augh a que ha venido eso?-**pregunto el rubio de forma infantil y sobándose la parte afectada-**(se ve tan kawai asi que no puedo esperar a decirle lo que siento por el…solo espero ser correspondida)-**pensaba la azabache con un poco de tristeza imaginándose a ella siendo rechazada-**(que kawai **se** ve y con ese traje se ve tan apetitoso ya me imagino como…..)**-pensó ino con pensamientos no muy santos pasando por su cabeza mientras un pequeñísimo hilito de sangre quería salir de su nariz-**gomenasai…..bueno ya es algo tarde asi que hay que irnos- **dijo el rubio recibiendo un hai de ambas-**como quiero terminar rápido iremos estos tres días sin detenernos y si lo hacemos máximo 2 veces por día-**dijo el rubio sacando el líder que tenía guardado y sorprendiendo a ambas kunoichis pues desconocían esa actitud del joven rubio y sin más partieron hacia la aldea de los demonios.

En el camino las kunoichis estaban algo extrañadas pues el rubio iba muy rápido y parecía no estar cansado y llevaban horas corriendo y él seguía fresco cual lechuga y ellas ya sentían como les iban a fallar las piernas en cualquier segundo.

Pero su impresión fue mayor cuando unos 15 ambus sin aldea le cerraron el camino y por su apariencia se veían que eran muy fuertes.

**Miren muchachos que suerte la de nosotros encontrarnos al jinchuriki del kyubi y dos hermosas mujeres nos divertiremos un rato no creen-**dijo uno con cabello castaño a sus compañeros-**sin duda alguna… quieres empezar por acabar por el rubio tonto lento o rápido-**dijo otro con máscara de león-**lento haber si el kiuby sufre porque gracias a él, mi esposa murió-**dijo uno con pelo morado con furia-**a jugar entonces!-**grito el mismo castaño y todos ya estaban preparando sus sellos para un jutsu poderoso-**(demonios estoy muy cansada y mi chacra esta bajo y el de ino también y son demasiados para naruto como saldremos de esta)-**dijo con frustración y esperando el fin pues todos ya estaban lanzando diversos jutsus la mayoría katon pero se sorprendieron al ver como el rubio empezó a trazar sellos y apareció un remolino cubriéndolos y devolviendo los jutsus matando a los ambus sin posibilidad de defenderse. Sorprendiendo a las chicas pues no sabían esa habilidad del rubio.

**Naruto-kun co-como hi-hiciste eso?-**pregunto la pelinegra aun en shock-**no lo se me llevo de un momento a otro-**respondió el rubio algo dudoso pues en realidad no sabía que había hecho-**bueno luego veremos eso ahora hay que seguir el trayecto falta muy poco para que anochezca.-**dijo el rubio pues ya se veía el atardecer.-**(hoy pondré en marcha el plan)-**pensó ino viendo el mapa y verificando el lago el cual ya estaba muy cerca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**En konoha unas horas antes**

Se puede apreciar como entran 6 kunoichis enojadas al cuarto del rubio para pedir explicación de porque se fue y no aviso bien, pero solo encontraron a una peligra frente a un espejo peinándose con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios-**disculpa quien eres y que haces en este lugar-**interrogo hanabi-**bueno verán yo soy haku y soy la novia de naruto y estoy aquí porque fue la mejor noche de mi vida jeje-**dijo riendo pervertidamente haciendo palidecer a las demás pues el rubio recién había empezado con ella y ya habían tenido algo y con ellas no asi que lanzaron su instinto asesino contra haku la cual se puso nerviosa y en otro lugar el rubio sintió que cuando regresara estaría muerto, bien muerto.

**No, no se pongan asi seguro luego lo hará con ustedes-**dijo tratando de hacer que no la mataran-**está bien pero tienes mucho que contar-**y con una sonrisa maliciosa se llevaron a haku a quien sabe dónde

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En el bosque

**Bien aquí estará bien- para acampar-**anuncio el rubio a las kunoichis que se desplomaron del cansancio- **bien ahora kage bushin no jutsu**-.y creando 7 clones ellos se encargaron de las tiendas la fogata y la comida y las chicas pensaban como es que no estaba ni cansado y ellas estaban exhaustas por el viaje y el a pesar de hacer un jutsu muy poderoso se veía bien como si ni siquiera hubiera caminado

**Bien hay un lago aquí cerca debemos asearnos no podemos asi a la aldea de los demonio quien va primero-**.dijo shizune-**pues yo opino que primero valla naruto-kun y luego tu y al último yo les parece?-**respondió ino con una sonrisa-**por mi está bien-**dijo el rubio-**opino igual-**dijo shizune.

El rubio ya estaba entrando en el agua y sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba un poco por la temperatura de esta pero luego se fue relajando y prosiguió a bañarse y quitar las manchas de su cuerpo o eso hacia hasta que sintió una presencia que el ya conocía pues era la de…. ¿shizune?.

El rubio al saber que venía se hundió en el agua dejando su cabeza afuera pero lo siguiente que vio casi le da un infarto pues shizune venía con un diminuto traje de baño cubriendo solo lo necesario dejando muy sonrojado al rubio pues podía apreciar el bien formado cuerpo de esa mujer-**etto….que pasa shizune-chan?-**pregunto el rubio tratando de disimular su nerviosismo-**quería saber si puedo ¨bañarme¨ contigo?-**respondió con un tono pícaro y coqueto que sonrojo mas al rubio por pensar cosas no muy santas-**bueno..Yo..etto-lo tomare como un si jeje-**y sin dar tiempo a responder se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo muy provocativamente y debes en cuando rozando al rubio que estaba más que nervioso y no sabía cómo procesar lo que pasaba la cordura le decía que se alejara que no era correcto y la otra bueno le decía que la tomara y le hiciera el amor hasta que solo recordara su nombre realmente en un apuro y las provocaciones se shizune no ayudaban mucho que digamos-**sabes Naru-kun desde hace mucho eh querido hacer algo-**dijo shizune acercándose peligrosamente al indefenso rubio-**a-ah sí y que es?-**dijo muy nervioso el rubio por la cercanía de la kunoichi-**esto!-**y sin dar tiempo de responder lo tomo de los hombros y estampo sus labios con los del rubio que aun no entendía del todo pero igual correspondió de una manera algo posesiva.

Shizune al sentir como la besaba el rubio mando el nerviosismo a la mierda y salió su parte pervertida y tomo el miembro del indefenso rubio con una mano y con la otra agarro su nuca para evitar que se separara y además sintió como se tenso cuando le tomo su miembro pero no hizo nada para separarse sino al contrario la pego más a su cuerpo se sentía muy bien y se estaban dejando llevar. **(Namizake-parte censurara por Anna TT-TT)**

Una vez terminaron su acción ambos estaban sonrojados por lo recién ocurrido. Ambos ya estaban vestidos y naruto estaba acortado sobre un árbol y shizune encima de el con el rostro totalmente rojo-**etto…yo..naru-kun…yo te…-**pero el rubio se le adelanto y la beso efusivamente en los labios a lo que shizune correspondió-**con lo que hicimos lo dejaste más que claro shizune-chan jeje-**dijo medio pervertidamente sonrojando a la pelinegra-**bueno ya nos tardamos tenemos que regresar ino-chan ya debe preguntarse dónde estamos no te parece?_ si, tienes razón vamos _**y los dos regresaban al campamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con ino

Ella ya estaba preocupada naruto se estaba tardando y shizune no regresaba asi que fue a ver qué sucedió al lago y lo que vio la lleno de celos pues naruto y shizune estaban ya saben en su _momento__ **maldita seas shizune este no era el acuerdo.**

_Flash back_

_Se ve a shizune y a ino esperando al rubio matándose entre sí para ver quién iba a estar cerca del rubio_ __**mira, se que tu le quieres y yo también asi que te daré un trato _**__propuso ino ___**mmm que clase de trato _ **__dijo dudosa shizune _-__** yo le diré hoy y tu mañana y asi el tercer día estaremos en la aldea de los demonios y asi todo saldrá bien_ está bien ahora solo falta que llegue Naru.._ Pero antes de terminar vieron una figura a alta velocidad que se estrello con la muralla.**_

_Fin flash back_

**Maldita hoy me tocaba a mi_ **dijo gruñendo de ira_ **bueno no importa al fin y al cabo mañana será todo para mi jeje_** dijo mientras una sonrisa pervertida se le formaba en los labios. y con esa sonrisa se fue directo al campamento..

Mañana sería un gran día para ella.

**Continuara….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bien como ya saben es corto pero estuve ocupado actualizare lo más pronto que pueda**

**Aa por cierto… GO TO SLEEP FRIENDS **


	9. Chapter 9 llegadas y mision de amor 3

**De tristeza a dicha**

**Capitulo 9: llegadas y misión de amor parte 3**

**Namizake_ hey hola ya volví disculpen la demora per…. (Interrumpido por Anna)**

**Anna_ es que estuvo ocupado por el trabajo y no me quiere dar la contraseña quien sabe por qué 7-7.**

**Namizake _ (se pone nervioso) etto …. Empezamos!**

**Anna _ ya arreglaremos cuentas….**

**Capitulo 9: llegadas y misión de amor parte 3**

Shizune PVO.

"**no puedo creer que hize eso con naruto-kun….. Hay si sintió tan bien cuando….PERO QUE CARAJO ANDO PENSANDO?! …ya no leeré icha-icha lo juro… me pregunto si habré quedado embarazada…..mmmm…bueno no se…..pero que emoción…oooh! Me pregunto cómo se lo tomara el?... bueno ya pensare en eso y debo cambiar mi expresión de seguro tengo cara de colegiala enamorada"_ **pensaba mientras caminaba junto a MI adorado, caballeroso y extremadamente sexi rubio , de hecho iba tan absorbida pensando en una vida con mi naruto-kun que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos.

Fin de shizune PVO

Naruto PVO

**( Bueno eso fue… intenso….mmm ….siento que cuando regrese voy a estar en problemas… estoy muerto, las chicas me mataran….bueno ya no importa … ellas no dejarían huérfano de padre a un beb….ESPERA?!..CUAN BEBE?!..bueno quizá shizune, haku y kurama estén esperando, después de todo nosotros ya hemos…) **pero soy interrumpido por kurama _ **DEJA DE PENSAR COSAS BOCHORNOSAS! _ **kurama me grito en la cabeza tan fuerte que me maree unos momentos pero me logre mantener en pie, bueno aunque eso no quito mis pensamientos pues ahora me las imagine con un vientre abultado y ropa maternal sin querer sentí como el sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas pero eso no me importo esos pensamientos me gustaban hasta que kura-chan me puso una imagen de ella haciendo u puchero cosa que me pareció bastante kawai y creo que pude observar que su vientre estaba un poquito más abultado, esos pensamientos me duraron tanto que ni me di cuenta que llegamos a el campamento.

Fin de naruto PVO

Ambos ninjas llegaron al campamento ya bastante tarde pues ya solo se podía ver el fuego que iluminaba todo el paisaje cercano y se podía ver a ino bastante molesta por la tardanza de ambos pero lo curioso es que tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas cosa que no paso desapercibida por shizune pero prefirió preguntar más tarde, ahora lo que importaba es que no dedujera que estaban haciendo _ **bien que hacían ustedes dos? _ **esto los sonrojo furiosamente al recordar lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos momentos _ **bueno…ve-veraz … me pe-perdí y no sabía regresar, pero naruto-kun me ayudo a regresar, pues me encontró por allí _ **contesto shizune muy nerviosa y ante esto ino, solo alzo una ceja _ **bueno como sea, voy a bañarme, vamos shizune_ **dijo la rubios extendiéndole la mano _ **veraz, ino es que yo ya me bañe _ **dijo con algo de preocupación y señalando su cabello que estaba un poco húmedo _ **asi …y donde?_ **ahora la pelinegra quería que se la tragara la tierra pues la había atrapado _ **veraz ino-chan cuando la encontré ya traía ropa para bañarse asi que la lleve al rio y se baño y yo la espere_ **dijo el rubio en tono tranquilo pero por dentro estaba que se moría de miedo que los descubrieran _ **está bien, enseguida vuelvo _ **y se retiro a paso lento y la nueva pareja quedo suspirando aliviados para luego verse a los ojos y sonrojarse.

**Bueno….. etto….. Porque no vas a dormir yo hare guardia esta noche _ **propuso con nervios el rubio _ **este si …. Bueno ya me voy _ **en ese momento naruto le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y shizune cayó en su tentación y lo beso en los labios, ese beso iba a ser uno corto y sincero pero naruto tenía otros planes al abrazarla por la cintura, lo que hizo que el beso se profundizara y shizune lo abrazara por el cuello haciendo el beso mas apasionado, desde otra perspectiva parecía que si no fuera por el aire ellos seguirían besándose por siempre.

Cuando se separaron mas por necesidad que por ganas y maldiciendo por lo bajo el hecho de respirar pero con una sonrisa boba en los labios _ **bueno tienes que irte a dormir o terminaremos como en el lago _ **dijo naruto con tono seductor en el oído de shizune haciéndola estremecer _ **créeme que si no estuviera ino no te dejaría salir de la tienda _ **si asi es señores shizune es una pervertida _ **eres muy cruel corrompiste a este inocente rubio _ **dijo con tono dramático el rubio _ **pero yo no te oí quejarte _ **contraataco shizune con tono burlón _ **y tu tampoco _ **le respondió _ **bueno mejor ve a dormir pequeña _ **y shizune frunció el ceño e inflo la mejillas _ **no soy pequeña _ **dijo con tono infantil _ **de acuerdo no eres pequeña… pero anda a dormir _ **y mas a fuerza que nada shizune entro a su tienda muy feliz de lo que había pasado.

**Valla y pensar que hace no mucho yo sufría por mujeres y ahora veo lo que tengo … de verdad sueno mal pero las amo a todas y si me falta alguna no seré completamente feliz, es extraño _ **susurro a la nada con un tono soñador y muy feliz.

En otro lado en konoha

En la mansión Namizake se ve a todas las novias del rubio, aunque suene raro pero en fin, todas estaban platicando de cosas triviales pero en especifico de la noche de haku con el rubio y descansando luego de ir y llevarse media tien….digo de compras _ **entonces llegaste e hiciste eso….valla eres toda una pervertida_ **declaro hanabi un poco sonrojada _ **bueno me gano la emoción_ **se defendió haku _ **bueno estas consciente de que prácticamente lo violaste, no es asi? _ **ahora yugao estaba atacando _ **el no opuso resistencia y menos pondría con mis encantos jajaja_ **dijo con orgullo y las demás solo bajaron la cabeza pues ella lo ve y se lo lleva a la cama, tenían que admitir que les gano_ **bueno seguramente el día de nuestra boda será extraño _ **dijo ahora tenten_ **porque lo dices? _ **pregunto una confundida shizuka _ **se vería extraño que un hombre se case con tantas mujeres _ **dijo tenten _ **no tanto pues el resurgirá un clan y debe tener muchas esposas o no? _ **dijo ahora hana _**asi es aceptaremos las que lo amen pues sino no sería poligamia_ **y todas suspiraron pues tenían que hacerse a la idea de eso.

Volviendo con nuestro amigo rubio

El rubio estaba sentado en una roca esperando cualquier ataque enemigo y también pensando una forma de que no lo mataran cuando regresara pues quizá las chicas interroguen a shizune y sepan que él y ella pues tuvieron intimidad y con ellas no y eso le aterraba pues sabía que juntas y celosas harían mojar los pantalones al mismísimo madara pero todos esos pensamientos se interrumpieron por unos paso como responsable ino

Y cuando la vio casi le da el paro de su vida pues no venía con el traje ambu sino que ahora traia puesto unos jeans que enmarcaban sus largas y preciosas piernas y su bien formado trasero además la blusa dejaba muy poco a la imaginación cosa que hacía no querer quitar la vista de ese punto la rubia lo noto y soltó una pequeña risita pervertida _ **te gusta lo que vez Naru-kun _ **dijo con un tono muy seductor _ **etto… yo lo siento….. no me tomes de pervertido…es….solo que ver…._ **pero aquella frase pues ino haciendo gala de sus habilidades shinobi junto sus labios con los del rubio, olvide decir que el rubio en su mente no sabía si estar feliz o llorar pues ahora tenía muchas novias, bueno dejando de lado eso el rubio sin temor correspondió el beso, asi estuvieron un rato hasta que se tuvieron que separar _ ** tu siempre caballeroso no Naru-kun?... y no te preocupes, tu eres el único que puede tocar y poseer este cuerpo _ **dijo con tono cariñoso haciendo que el corazón del rubio de vuelco por lo que ino le decía _ **ino-chan, tu sientes eso?... yo creía que tu amabas a sasuke_ ** dijo con tono amargo y bajando la cabeza, pero ino lo tomo de la barbilla obligándolo a levantar la mirada _**escucha Naru-kun, lo que yo sentí por el, solo era fanatismo pero lo que tu produces es más fuerte, tu caballerosidad, valentía y bondad, además de esa persistencia para superarte y proteger a los que quieres y todas esas cualidades que tienes crearon un sentimiento que inundo mi corazón y quiero pedirte solo una oportunidad de estar contigo….. yo de verdad te amo y no sé qué sería de mi sin ti _ **dijo con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos y naruto al verla asi sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo molestaba _ **ino-hime yo también siento algo por ti pero…. Tengo varias prometidas para resurgir el clan….no sé si sería justo que tu estés en esta situación _ **dijo con tristeza en la voz e ino solo lo miro con extrema ternura y le sonrio _ **escucha Naru-kun, yo ya sabía eso y lo comprendo asi que no te preocupes yo se que tus prometidas te aman tanto como yo y este amor que por ti siento es muy grade y acepto compartirte** _ dijo con cariño y lo beso sellando ese amor que ambos se tenían.

Al separarse ambos se miraron con ternura y se dieron un beso rápido _ **bueno ino-hime ve a dormir, recuerda que mañana madrugamos _ **e ino asintió y le dedico una mirada coqueta antes de entrar a su tienda dejando al rubio con una sonrisa muy grande y con unos pensamientos cortesía de sus momentos con jiraiya

En la torre hokage

Se ve a la ancia…..digo hokage sentada y dormida dentro de una pesadilla

Dentro del sueño anciana PVO

Todo estaba perdido, la oscuridad de la noche, el tormento de la soledad, sentimiento siniestro que corre por mi pecho, al abrir mis ojos y encontrar esto, no debo rendirme, si me rindo ahora todo habrá valido nada, sakura habrá dado su vida sin razón, todo ardía la aldea que jure proteger ardía con miles de ninjas del raikage atacando a diestra y siniestra, yo eh agotado mis fuerzas, pero a lo lejos veo mi esperanza, se que el nos ayudara y salvara _ **PORFAVOR NARUTO….AYUDANOS….PORQUE NO, NOS AYUDAS?! _ **estaba desesperada miles de personas inocentes pagaban por algo desconocido para ellos _ **ja!... y con ese cinismo pides mi ayuda…dile a tu adorado sasuke que los ayude…oooh…si lo olvide ya lo mataron … bueno. que se le va a hacer…. Tú me consideraste un monstruo…sigue asiéndolo si gustas pero por mí su ladea está muerta y no esperes que le ayude, yo no les debo nada y al contrario ustedes son los que me deben, casi muero por basuras como esas, a las que llamabas civiles que no hacían nada más que despreciarme y apalearme_ **esas palabras me dolieron sentí que algo en mi pecho se rompió pero no se que era pero se sentía horrible lo vi alejarse junto con varias sombras que al parecer eran mujeres, luego de eso me rendí y acepte el fin, lo último que vi fue un par de jutsus katon dirigirse rápidamente a mi pero ya no tenía nada asi que acepte el fin…..

Fin del sueño y de PVO tsunade

La ancia…digo hokage despertó agitada y muy aturdida pero más que nada con miedo, si miedo a que aquel sueño se hiciera verdad, ella lo presentía y no podía negarlo el rubio no les debía nada y ellos a el mucho, si los padres del rubio vieran lo que pasaba no dudarían en acabar con toda la aldea _ **porque?...jiraiya ojala estuvieras aquí y me dijeras que hacer …_ **y con amargura se puso a llorar por esa pérdida de alguien a quien considero un hijo, luego de llorar un rato se tranquilizo y por cuenta propia comenzó su trabajo pues tenía miedo de aquel sueño y de que se volviera realidad.

Pero la culpa la devoraba desde dentro y sin duda ese sería un castigo muy bueno para aquella anciana que nunca vio lo que pasaba y hacia algo por aquel pobre rubio y en medio de todo su trabajo solo pudo soportar las lágrimas y soltar suspiros de tristeza.

Vamos a otro lado, en kiri

La mizukage dormía plácidamente mientras unos clones de agua hacían su trabajo, mencione que aquellos clones lloraban estilo anime?, bueno continuando en los sueños de la mizukage para ella eran muy felices… y uno que otro un poco lujurioso.

Dentro del sueño, Mei PVO

Estaba rodeada de aquellos brazos tan cálidos como los recuerdo en la guerra, el dueño?, mi amado rubio, aquel que con esa mirada de diamante me arrebato el corazón y yo sin resistencia se lo si, por fin luego de una noche romántica estoy dormida entre sus brazos como siempre soñé, recuerdo cada caricia que me dio, cada beso, cada palabra, todo lo que pase con el, aun recuerdo toda mi vida, podría quedarme entre sus brazos para siempre.

De repente entro a la habitación mi pequeño, ese castaño con ojos azules, lo adoro _ **buenos días… otousan, okasan_ **nos dijo mientras se tallaba sus hermosos ojitos _ **oooh!... otousan, tu prometiste llevarme al parque y enseñarme el rasengan _ **dijo y en ese momento vi como heredo la energía de su padre _ **es cierto Naru-chan, tu se lo prometiste _ **le reproche suavemente y vi como abría sus ojos muy pesadamente y nos dirigía una mirada de ternura a ambos _ **de acuerdo… shio espera afuera ya voy.. si? _ **le pidió de manera suave y el pequeño asintió y se retiro y una vez la puerta se cerro, mi amado aprisiono mis labio en un beso el cual correspondí, ambos nos íbamos a consumir en amor hasta que mi amado me susurro _ **si no fuera por mi promesa a shio te comería aquí y ahora _ **me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello _ **mira que tendremos la noche para nosotros_ **dije con tono seductor que yo misma me sorprendí _ **lo esperare con ansias _ **y con un beso se levanto y comenzó a vestir, yo quede embobada al verlo, sentía que lo admiraría por siempre pero todo tiene que acabar y lentamente sentía como todo se detenía y todo se desvanecía.

Fin del sueño y de Mei PVO

El ambu encargado de vigilar al rubio había aparecido y despertado a la mizukage, quien al verlo, lo miro con enfado pues interrumpió su gran sueño y el ambu aun con miedo se dirigió hacia ella _ **lo siento, mizukage-sama….lo que sucede es que uzumaki-sama, ahora se encuentra solo _ **y con estola mizukage olvido su enfado y sonrió de oreja a oreja _ **bien ahora, puedes retirarte….luego te paso tu paga…muchas gracias _ **y el ambu, se retiro con una gotita en la frente por el cambio de su mizukage, pensaba que ese tal naruto usaba magia negra o algo parecido, dejando de lado eso, la mizukage hacia planes _ **hora del show Naru-chan _ **exclamo mientras hacía sellos y desaparecía en una nube de humo

Continuara…..

**Namizake _ bien ahora sí, necesito insulina que me dará coma diabético**

**Anna _ vamos no fue tan malo**

**Namizake_ como sea….dejen reniews….o GO TO SLEEP FRIENDS **


End file.
